Love Through Centuries
by ketsuki
Summary: (Sequel to Future Meets Past) Crystal Tokyo was destined to fall by the hands of the Black Moon Kingdom, and so Hotaru was sent to Reikai as a precaution. But somehow, she gets herself mixed into the whole situation with Makai.
1. Prologue: Introduction

  
**Here it is, the sequel to Future Meets Past. There's a little note in the end. I need some of your help, so remember to review and answer the questions at the bottom. This might seem confusing at first, but it's actually very simple. Also, the first prologue I wrote for the sequel was deleted, so this is my second one. I thought the first one just wasn't creative enough so I deleted it. Now, without further a due, I present...**

**Love Through Centuries**   
****sequel to Future Meets Past****

**By: Ketsuki Ryu Shinwa**   


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Sailor Saturn, the one of Death, of Destruction, the holder of the power of silence, gripped her Silence Glaive with agitation. Her lips were pressed tightly together in a pinched line, frowning deeply. Her eyes seemed deeply troubled, the beautiful light violet darkened into a dark black. Her other hand laid clenched at her side, as she kept herself from blowing up. Her face revealed nothing, although it was evident she was confused. She lifted her eyes up slowly, looking up to stare at the person who stood in front of her. Then her eyes strayed to the person who stood next to her, and her eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Then her gaze drifted to the person on the other side of the person in front of her and her black eyes hardened into blocks of ice. 

The person in front of Sailor Saturn was a vision of beauty and lovliness. Her crystal saphhire blue eyes sparkled whenever she laid her eyes on someone. But now, her eyes were clouded with shame. Her face was twisted into a frown, as she contemplated what to say. Her silver blond hair streamed past her, falling in two carefully tied pigtails that fell from two buns twisted on the top of her head. A small crown was settled on her head, hiding the bottom half in her hair. It was golden with red jewels adorning the front. Strands of curled hair framed her beautifully bright face. Her hands was clasped in front of her, fingers laced together tightly. The dress she had on was white with golden designs near the collar and white fabric wings that fit her perfectly. She was Neo Queen Serenity, ruler of Crystal Tokyo, formerly known as Princess Serenity of the Moon Kingdom, and Sailor Moon, super heroine who defended the city of Tokyo. 

The person next to Neo Queen Serenity was the total opposite of her. She had long wine bottle green hair, falling past her shoulders and nearly to her knees. However, she had a small bun twisted at the back of her head. Bangs fell past her eyes but did not hide the beautiful but mysterious garnet orbs, her eyes that held millions of years of wisdom. She wore a sailor fuku, with the green bows and the green skirt and long boots. In her hand was a tall staff, which held a large jewel atop the staff. It was a large heart, with a garnet orb nestled in the center of the heart. She hugged the staff close to her, as if it was very important to her and no one could dare to take it away. She was Sailor Pluto, Guardian of the Time Gates, Protector of the Past, Fighter of the Future. 

Last of all, the person on the other side of Neo Queen Serenity was a young teenager. The person, however, looked quite plain next to the three majestically beautiful and evidently noble people who stood near him. He had tousled brown hair, strands falling in front of his eyes. His eyes were a colour of light brown, but in a certain angle, would seem almost hazel. He had sharp features, almost looking like he was drawn with an ink pen. We wore a white shirt with brown trousers. The most peculier part of him was that he had a blue pacifier in his mouth. All three of them was staring at Sailor Saturn. 

"Why?" an almost unaudible sound came from Saturn's mouth as she stared at her Queen. 

Neo Serenity shut her eyes tightly to not reveal the tears. She knew her senshi was suffering...but what other way could there be? "Saturn...It has to be. It was pre-destined. Please cooperate with us". 

Saturn hardened her glare as her grip on her glaive tightened. "I don't care if it was pre-destined..." Saturn turned pleading eyes towards her queen. "Don't send me away...I know you need me here to fight the Black Moon Family..." 

Neo Serenity shook her head. "Understand, Sailor Saturn of the planet of destruction. We were not meant to win. Chibi-Usa has to go back to the past to meet my past self, and only then would Usagi face the revelations she has to face. Or else the entire world will be completely destroyed by one simple time snap. Correct, Pluto?" 

The green haired woman turned to the queen and nodded, her garnet orbs not betraying nought a single emotion she must be going through. 

Saturn narrowed her coal black eyes. She lowered her head a bit to use her bangs to cover her hateful gaze towards the young teen by Neo Serenity's side. "So we purposely lose...?" 

"...We must...I must be encased in a crystal...and...I am not allowed to tell. But Sailor Uranus and Neptune must return to the Solar System and once again become the SS Patrol Team once more. And you have a much more important position. You must return to your job", Neo Serenity commanded sternly. 

"Demo - " 

Neo Serenity suddenly rushed forward and threw her arms around Hotaru, hugging her petite body tightly to her own. Tears gathered at the edge of her beautiful eyes and began to roll down her cheeks. It seemed like that was the signal to start the floods of tears. Saturn burst into a round of sobs as she slowly knelt onto the ground, being her queen with her. They hugged, crying harder and harder. 

The queen then released her and brought her face up with her two hands, letting them meet eye to eye. "Hotaru-chan...I'm scared too. I'm scared I won't survive this onslaught and all the things we've worked for will crumble at our feet. My Inner Senshi has to guard the power from the Ginzuishou that holds this palace together. Onegai, Hotaru-chan, trust me on this one. We're all scared and doesn't seem to have faith in our past selves. But we must learn to face what we fear and overcome it. I am ready to face my destiny. Are you?" 

Saturn stared at her queen's trusting and loving eyes and looked away, letting the queen's hands fall to her side. Her bottom lip trembled in fear as she shut her eyes tightly, trying to stop the tears. Yes, she was scared. What if the Fates decided to play around and instead, the Black Moon Family destroyed Crystal Tokyo? And she won't be here to help? Millions of doubts coursed through her mind as she stared at the floor. Her tears were beginning to dry, leaving shiny streaked lines on her face. 

Neo Serenity stared anxiously at the silent Saturn. She could tell her senshi was deep in thought, not sure how to answer. She looked up to glance at Pluto, worry in her eyes. Pluto smiled hesitantly, then turned to stare at Saturn. 

Saturn looked up, a small smile on her face. "Hai, I am ready". 

A huge smile split across Neo Serenity's face and she hugged Saturn tightly. She led Saturn to stand and then turned to the young teenager that had not uttered a word. He looked very embarrassed to be a witness to such an emotional scene. 

"Allow me to introduce to you, Koenma-sama, Sailor Saturn, Senshi of Death and Destruction, the legendary proclaimed Goddess of your world. Sailor Saturn, this is Koenma, Ruler of Reikai, and the one who sends souls to either heaven and paradise, or hell and eternal punishment". 

Saturn nodded in acknlowedgement and Koenma bowed, awe on his face. "You're the first Queen of Reikai, the one who created the entire spiritual world. You also created Meikai, the netherlands represented as Hell. It is an honour to meet the One of Death and Destruction", Koenma said. 

Saturn frowned, then nodded again. She turned to Pluto with pleading eyes. "Must I go now?" she asked, a silent plead in his voice. 

Pluto nodded. "Hai, Saturn. You must. Gomen ne, we don't have much time before the Black Moon Family attacks and I must send Chibi-Usa to the past. Go with Koenma-sama, Saturn. And be sure to not reveal your true identity to others. Or else everyone will be after you for many reasons", Pluto warned. 

Saturn nodded and reached forward to hug Pluto. Pluto awkwardly returned the hug and stepped back. Saturn then hugged Neo Serenity tightly. "Be careful, Saturn. No matter what emotional revelations you go through, never reveal your identity. Good luck, Firefly", Neo Serenity whispered in her ear and stepped back. Saturn's eyes filled with tears and nodded before turning to Koenma. 

Koenma lifted a hand for her to hold on to. Saturn looked back one last time and tried to absorb every last detail of the room, the furniture, her friends. She then turned and took Koenma's hand with her left hand, while her right hand tightened on her glaive. 

Koenma took his pacifier from his mouth and concentrated. A green light erupted from it and enveloped them both. Within seconds, the teleportation was done and they were both gone. 

Neo Serenity sighed. "Pluto...Let's just hope this was the right decision - " 

"Neo Serenity-sama!" Sailor Neptune and Uranus burst into the room, eyes wide with panic. "The Black Moon Family's here! Pluto, you must send Chibi-Usa to the past now. The Inners and the elite planetary forces are defending Crystal Tokyo, but they won't last long. Endymion-sama is bring Chibi-Usa down here at the moment. We must go, Serenity-sama!" 

Neo Serenity turned her now hardened eyes towards Pluto, no sorrow on her face once again. She had a destiny to fufill, and although she wished Saturn, the dear little Firefly was with them now, she couldn't ponder any long. 

Pluto nodded and took off, out the door. A flash of silverish purple and she was gone. "Come, Neptune, Uranus. We shall fufill Usagi's destiny. And...settle Saturn's worries". 

With those last words, all three Senshi swept out of the room, leaving it bare and empty. All three was ready to face their destiny. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

End of Prologue. 

**Ok, the little message thing. Well, I wasn't sure which one of the summaries I thought of you'd prefer, so I've decided to hold a poll. Just put your choice in your review and I'll be happy to continue with this prologue, for anyone who seems interested in this.**

Choice 1:

It seems that Koenma is really from the PAST in the twenty-first century of Tokyo. Pluto had went back and brought him to Crystal Tokyo to bring Hotaru back with him so that she could learn more about the happenings and such and such of what happens to the dead and how to respect them and to study the energy that is needed to hold the entire Reikai together. Hotaru, OF COURSE, meets Kurama, and a whole lot of stuff happens that I cannot tell you about but you can be sure it will be just as fascinating as Future Meets Past or my dragonball Z/Sailor Moon crossover. You can bet your life on that. 

Choice 2:

Koenma is really from the Crystal Tokyo time and King of Reikai. He is suppose to apoint Hotaru as a temporary ferry girl so that she can enter Reikai secretly. No one is suppose to know she is actually Shinomegami no Densetsu no Reikai. She is suppose to accompany Koenma to diplomatic meetings and missions, and help him with his paperwork. She is also suppose to learn how to support the energy that sustains the entire Reikai. They go to Makai for a meeting with the three rulers, Hiei, Kurama, and Yusuke (Yomi, Mukuro, and Raizen are obviously dead by now) and then another whole lot of stuff happens. 

Choice 3:

Same idea as #1, except that Hotaru finds out she had really gone to the past where her past self is only five and the science lab had just exploded. Heart snatchers have already been created, only that they're experimental. The HS (heart snatchers) have a very strong offense, but a very weak defense. Their technique of getting heart crystals is to shoot one little dot of black star energy and the heart crystal is shot out. If the heart crystal is out, the HS would immediately use a protective shell of its own energy to protect it and it would be impossible to break it open. Therefore, Hotaru, disguised as a ferry girl of Reikai, tries to secretly protect Tokyo as Sailor Saturn but also not to cause suspicion between her new friends. That's all that really happens. If you choose this one, it will end really soon cause no real enemy is here. Saturn cannot destroy herself and her father or else she will cease to exist. Therefore, once she discourages the bad dies to stop making heart snatchers (for the time being), she has to end her charade and go back to being a ferry girl of Reikai. Basically, no real enemy is in this idea. 

Choice 4:

Your own idea. Give me your ideas and I may be able to rearrange some of my own ideas and create a whole new plot. This is actually the choice I'm going to consider. 

**Please choose wisely what you want. And you can only choose once. Once the poll is over, then I will post the results on the second chapter and start the entire story on the third chapter. So please review and REMEMBER to choose. Domo arigatou, minna-chan!**

**--Ketsuki**


	2. Chapter 1: Starting Over at Reikai

A/N: Sorry if this took long! -_- Gomen, gomen! I didn't have much time, but I decided to finish it today. Dance and celebrate! ^^;;  
  
Love Through Centuries:  
Chapter 1: Starting Over At Reikai  
  
Written by: Ketsuki   
  
Disclaimer: Yu Yu Hakusho does not belong to me, it belongs to other people whom I do not remember nor do I personally know, so I'm not declaring any personal rights to this anime. This story is written solely for entertainment purposes only. And trust me, it is entertainment. And again, Sailor Moon does not belong to me, it belongs the creator and the company who produces it, whatever, I don't care. Just keep in mind it doesn't belong to me at all.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It was not her day. After a chase down the hall after an oni who had taken one of the important documents she had needed Koenma's signature on it, tripping over sheets of paper in the documents room and banging up her knee pretty good, crawling under her desk for a loose hair pin and smacking her head when she was getting up, and now a mysterious green light was erupting from the middle of her lord's office room. Okay, not exactly mysterious, because she knew what it was, but if it was outsiders, she knew they'd freak almost right away. Yes, definitely not her day.  
  
Sighing tiredly, she waited till the two forms shimmered into view. One had tousled brown hair, dark hazel eyes, dressed in brown trousers, blue cloak like outfit that covered his top and hung front and back, and a blue pacifier dangling from his lips as he removed his hand from hers, before her glance landed on the young girl beside him.  
  
Correction, she thought, a young woman. She had neck length black hair that flowed freely around her face, seeming swirling in an endless black. Her skin as white as ivory, her eyes as brilliant a violet as amethysts, her lips as dark and red as blood. Her face was emotionless, as she donned a sailor like outfit, a skirt that was almost scandalously high and would seem so on some other girl, but this young woman was dressed in it so comfortably she was fit to believe that the outfit was made just for the mysterious person. In the woman's hands, however, was a tall silver staff, a moon shaped blade on top glimmered slightly in the fluorescent lights, and she couldn't help but shiver and imagine that blade coming down on someone who deserved it. For it seemed that the staff was not misused, it's blade gleaming.  
  
She, herself, bowed in front of her lord but couldn't help eyeing the woman warily. These were dark times, after all, and they were not yet over. She did not trust strangers as easily as she had almost a thousand years ago.  
  
"Stand up, Botan-chan, you know there's no reason to bow", the young man said, rubbing his eyes tiredly as he sighed, walking to his chair and practically plopped down onto it. With a poof, the young man had disappeared and reappeared was a young child, barely 4 years of age, extremely chubby wearing just about the same thing except there was a giant hat on his head that she, his ferry girl, thought would envelope his head if he wasn't careful about moving his head around.  
  
"I know, but still. I've been doing that since I've came here, you know it's become a habit. Besides, we have more important things to discuss, Koenma-sama. How did the meeting with Neo Queen Serenity go?" she asked curiously, cocking her head to the side. At the corner of her eye, she saw the woman glance at her and she shivered, a chill running down her spine at her intense yet broken look.  
  
He allowed her a tiny smile, full of exhaustion. "Fine, just fine. She rules Ningenkai well. It is hard to imagine that we have watched her since she was fourteen and when her life took a turn for the better", he said.  
  
Botan grinned. She should know. She was one of the ferry girls who had been sent to watch tiny Tsukino Usagi, and she had loved her like a little sister. It was hard to imagine young childish Usagi was now the ruler of Ningenkai, the kind and gentle yet powerful beyond belief young woman who had sacrificed her teenage years for the dreams of all the people, in all three worlds.   
  
"However, she told me that Ningenkai is in trouble, something dealing with the past, present, and future that is too complicated for even us to comprehend. Therefore, she has sent a young trained warrior to hide out here, in case anything goes beyond their control and she is needed. Saturn, this Botan. Botan, Saturn", Koenma said, nodding to both of them.  
  
Smiling, practically with relief that the woman was not an enemy, she bowed to the girl as a sign of greeting and respect. If she was powerful enough to be considered as a back up plan by Neo Queen Serenity, she was certainly trustworthy.  
  
The young woman smiled and she didn't look half as tense and angry as before. 'Perhaps a smile is just what Saturn needs'.  
  
"I'd prefer if you not call me Saturn, but Hotaru. Neo Queen Serenity informed me that I should be going undercover – or perhaps that's not the proper word, disguised would be more like it, as a ferry girl. I'm not sure what that concept is, but I do hope to learn from you, Botan-san", the girl bowed the same way as Botan.  
  
"Botan will explain everything to you, Hotaru-san. Botan, can you find an appropriate ferry girl uniform for her? In a few days, you and Hotaru-san shall accompany me to a diplomatic meeting with the three rulers of Makai", Koenma said.  
  
Botan's eyes widened. "Rulers of Makai? De-demo Koenma-sama, you-you know Makai is at war with each other, all because of them! They're not who they used to be anymore!"  
  
"I am quite informed of that, Botan-chan, therefore I am going to try to settle the differences between them. You two will help try not to evoke them to start a fight, which is what happens nearly all the time I've been there. This time, I'm trying to settle it for good. Too many has died in this war to let it go on", Koenma said firmly, shaking his head a bit. It looked rather strange to see a child doing such a grown up gesture.  
  
Botan sighed in defeat, as she rubbed her temple with both her hands. "Hai hai, Koenma-sama. I will do as such. Come on, Hotaru, I'll show you to your temporary quarters and have you measured for your new uniform", she said, leaving Hotaru out of Koenma's office room.  
  
"I hope this is a good idea, or else all our planning may go down the drain, Serenity-san…Let's just hope Hotaru and _him _manages to take some time off trying to act cold and be warm…For once", Koenma said to himself as he stood up to pace on the floor of his office room, just as he had done years ago.   
  
Old habits die hard.  
  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
  
"Hmmm…Okay, done. Here, Hotaru-san, put this on!" Botan threw out a simple version of a kimono, though not half as difficult to put on. It was just a simple robe like outfit with an obi to tie it up.  
  
Blinking, Hotaru picked up the robe and stared at it. The robe was rather simple, gold embroidering the edges of the dark purple robe, with twin golden dragons that were sown on delicately but not very detailed, that intertwined around the skirt like part of the robe, their heads resting on her shoulders. She saw it strange for a ferrygirl to be dressed with dragons on their clothing, but she wasn't one to complain. Heck, Botan's had little flower petals all over it. The obi was a simple black, and could be easily tied in the back. Brushing a hand over her brooch, making sure Botan was turned, her senshi outfit disappeared and she quickly slipped into the robe, tying the obi tightly around her waist. Her brooch was then attached to a silver chain and she hung it around her neck, safely hidden from view by the collar of the robe. Glancing at the pair of sandals or whatever they were Botan was about to take out, made Hotaru cringe and with a mere thought, her lace up boots from her senshi uniform appeared, matching the robe perfectly.  
  
"Ah, Botan-san, I'll just wear my boots. I'm…not used to wearing those sort of shoes", Hotaru said, smiling hesitantly.  
  
Smiling brilliantly, Botan practically threw the shoes back in. "Good. I hate these shoes, but we don't have a choice. I wouldn't wish these shoes on anyone, not even my worst enemy", she said, giggling as she shut the closet door.  
  
Hotaru smiled, but inside, she sighed. This was a new life, a new part of life she had to go through. 'Oh, Usagi-hime, please come back safe and sound and get me out of here! Not that I hate it…But I don't want to leave Crystal Tokyo and everyone else…I-I don't want to go through this!'  
  
Biting her lip as a constricting pain was felt in her chest, she tried to hold back the tears as she held out her hand and her glaive appeared, seemingly from thin air. She took a deep breath and smiled at Botan. 'Iie…I must be brave. Not that everyone is counting on me, but I'm counting on myself to make it through this. Doesn't matter that I'm going to another world in a few days with my so-called cousin's descendent and another ferrygirl who giggles and acts like Usagi-hime (not necessarily an insult), I'll be heading to a world with too many bad reputations; Makai, World of demons. Wait…That's not a bad thing…I can fend them off no problem…I don't know what I'm worried about anymore'  
  
Shaking her head, she let Botan lead her out of the room and down the hall towards Hotaru's own room. "Okay, Hotaru-san, I'll tell you all you need to know. First of all, ferrygirls are women who's job is to guide souls to where they belong, either to Makai or Reikai. And if you're wondering about the gender thing, I don't know. There's never been a ferryboy before. There once was a Meikai, but it was banished eons ago, so you shouldn't have to worry about that. Now let's see…You're going to have to purchase an oar to ride on during your guides – "  
  
"My glaive will do fine, Botan-san", Hotaru interrupted, feeling a bit foolish. She had battled for her life and used her ultimate world destruction power with her glaive, but now she was going to use it to fly? But no way in all three worlds was she going to ride on an oar. Not a chance.  
  
Botan blinked and frowned uncertainly, then nodded and went back to chattering. "I suppose that's alright. Anyway, you're to listen to Koenma-sama, and only him, because he's the one who commands the oni and ferrygirls around here – "  
  
"Oni?"  
  
"Giant buggers who don't know left from right", Botan said, barely batting an eye as a large bulking creature walked down the hall clumsily, piled down from mountains of paperwork.   
  
Hotaru blinked. "Oh…I see".  
  
"Anyway, in a few days, we'll be heading to Makai. Makai is a world of demons, all kinds of'em. Fire demons, ice demons, water demons, or classified ones; sirens, werewolves, vampires, sorceresses/sorcerers, and so on…Oh wait…Kitsune as well…" Botan said, after only a second of hesitation.  
  
Hotaru halted, her eyes wide. She turned to Botan. "Kitsune?" she asked incredulously.   
  
Botan blinked at her surprise, then she nodded. "Hai, kitsune", she confirmed.  
  
The black haired girl turned away and continued to walk as Botan chattered on and on about this and that. 'Hmmm…I wonder if this Makai is the same one Kuronue told me years ago…' A long time ago, she was taught never to get her hopes up too high. As they say, 'the higher you go, the harder you fall'.  
  
"Anyway, we'll be going to Makai in a week. Ano…What else? Oh yes, the rules. In Reikai, ferrygirls have only two rules. Never appear to ningen because of personal matters, and two, never fall in love. Both are absolutely forbidden. Unless you have an order to appear before a ningen because of a special matter, then you cannot be visible to anyone but people of Reikai and Makai. Obviously, falling in love is not allowed. It's a really important rule too, as you should know", Botan cast a sideways glance at Hotaru, who ignored it point blankly.  
  
"Anyway, there's one more thing to explain. Makai has a government that is ruled by three rulers. They each govern one part of Makai, but something happened about a thousand years ago and Makai went under war. It's been dark times, Hotaru-san. Killings and murders are just normal everyday happenings in Makai. You can understand how gloomy that place is now", Botan shuddered at the thought. "Koenma-sama has been trying to calm the three rulers down and stop the war, but he has failed for the time being. For all we know, we may never succeed, but Koenma-sama is always willing to try", Botan said, shrugging.   
  
Hotaru could clearly see the pride in Botan's eyes and voice and suddenly realized it. Botan was in love with Koenma, but Koenma was as clueless as any king of the spirit world could be. Hotaru gave herself a secret smile. 'Maybe I can try this matchmaking thing. It seemed fun when Minako-chan tried it!'  
  
"Here you are", Botan said as she reached a certain door and opened it, revealing a small room with straw mats on the floor, the doors like ones from long ago, and even a futon on the floor. Needless to say, the room was pretty bare.  
  
"Don't worry, you can fill the room up once you've settled in", Botan explained, as if reading her mind. Giving Hotaru a knowing smile before stepping into the room, she wondered if she really had done so.  
  
"There are drawers for you to put extra kimonos in. A table over there for you to write, paper and pens already there. Here, we don't use electricity like ningens – "  
  
"Neither do we; at least, not anymore".  
  
" – So you can light that candle, the matches are right beside it, if you want light in the room. We really have no problem if you wish to change the look of the room, so you can do whatever you want with it. Oh, look at the time. I have to return to my duties. My room is just down the hall; you can ask me if you need any help. See you later!" With a wave, Botan exited the room and slid the door closed behind her.  
  
Hotaru blinked, then turned round the room, gazing at the pieces of furniture. The deep dark polished wood gleamed from the flickering candle's light. Smiling in satisfaction, she walked to the middle of the room and took out her broach from the silver chain and slipped it over her head, laying it onto her cupped hands in front of her. Snapping it open, she smiled as she saw the tiny purple flower that lay dormant inside the broach.   
  
Silently, she willed so-called 'dark' power forth and closed her eyes. Power coursed through her veins as it traveled towards the broach. Behind her eyelids, she saw a gleaming light and she opened her eyes.  
  
She was granted with a miraculous site. It never failed to amaze her, although she had seen it many times before. Every time she transformed, actually.  
  
The flower had bloomed beautifully, it's full lush petals opened to their fullest limits. Tiny green lights, though she knew they weren't real fireflies, danced over the flower. And in the center of the flower, a tiny shard of glass was floating, surrounded by a brilliant silver light.   
  
Smiling, she decided to use a bit of magic. After all, she hadn't gone through those tiresome magic lessons for nothing.  
  
Straightening her back and lifting her chin up proudly, she began chanting. She began chanting in the ancient language of Saturn, which had never been lost to her. She spoke in fluently. When she was just a small child, she had learned the language of Saturn and of the Moon, because the language of the moon (which was like singing out phrases or simple words) was the ideal language of the Silver Millennium. Everyone had to learn it. But of course, the planets' own language had to be taught as well, especially to the rightful heir to the throne.  
  
And so she began chanting;  
  
_Let the magic fulfill it's light__  
__To leave me a world burning bright__  
__I want my walls a glowing violet__  
__The candles covered with simple lamps__  
__I want this room to be like no other__  
__Except like my own__  
__Let the magic fulfill it's light__  
__To leave me a world, burning bright__  
__I call upon magic, in my own ancient tongue__  
__And let my words be heard and sung__  
_   
Purple sparkles of magic swirled around the room. Of course, the little poem was unneeded, as all she needed was to concentrate and command, but she always thought that saying it caused more of an effect.  
  
The walls shimmered once, twice, and transformed into a deep purple, seeming glowing all around her. Small coverings unlike the lamps back in her old room two thousand yeas ago covered the candles, creating an unearthly glow in her room. Finally, she added one more touch.  
  
_Transform the light of the brightness candle__  
__Take the yellow and create a pure white__  
_   
Satisfied, as the yellowness of the candles were taken away and replaced by white, she smiled and dropped onto her futon. Well, now that her work was done – and she was proud, she had done all this without feeling the least bit tired – but it didn't hurt to catch some rest.   
  
Sighing, she slipped into the warm blankets and felt the futon's softness. A small smile drifting over her lips, she closed her bright violet eyes and drifted off to sleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sooooo…How did you like it? Was it bad? Awful? Downright horrible? Interesting? Exciting? Please leave some comment and I might be convinced to do a second chapter quicker then you can say, "Hotaru loves Kurama". ^^;;  
  
Hope you enjoyed this chapter, minna-san!  
  
--Ketsuki  
  



	3. Chapter 2: Talking Over and the Message

A/N: Wah, I haven't updated in so long! ^~ Well, sorry to disappoint Kurama/Hotaru fans, this chapter only contains information you need to know throughout the story. But nonetheless, as this chapter is finished, I can be proud to say that the Kurama will appear in the next chapter, a brief appearance, but definitely an appearance. And yes, Hotaru will meet him. More of the past shall be revealed as I go along.  
  
This chapter dedicated to Faia no Tenshi, who urged me to write this chapter as quick as possible as she's leaving tomorrow. ^~ I'm hoping she gets to read this before she leaves. ^~ Thanks for her help in everything. She can be amazingly persistent when she wants to read something, but not in a bad way. I totally appreciate her rushing me, because if it wasn't for her, I'd probably never finished this chapter!  
  
^~ So thank her for this chapter.  
  
Love through Centuries: Chapter 2: Talking Over and the Message  
  
Written By: Eunice 01/07/02  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hotaru slowly turned the pages, her bright purple eyes lingering on the words as she continued to read. She was by herself at a table in the library, reading one of the oldest books in existence. The book that told of the myth of the Moon Kingdom. At least if she couldn't be with Serenity- hime in body, she could be with her in spirit.  
  
'Princess Serenity 'in the power of the Moon' cried in anguish as Prince Endymion 'in the nature of the Earth' was ripped from her arms by the evil being, Metallia (may Saturn have no mercy on her soul). As a result, the princess gave herself to the darkness to be with her prince, even in death. Filled with agony for her daughter and anger for Metallia, the great Queen Serenity 'in the power of the Moon' used the crystal widely known as the 'Ginzuishou' to seal Metallia away, and officially announce the fall of the peaceful Silver Alliance'.  
  
Biting her lip, she slammed the book closed. She had heard of this story so many times, it was a pain to read it. There were so many formalities given to the members of the royal family, it was hard to keep up. For example, she would be Princess Saturn 'in the destruction of Saturn', or Michiru would be Princess Neptune 'in the waves of Neptune'. She hardly cared about these formalities anymore. They had started using them again when Crystal Tokyo had been built, but now she hardly found any use of them here.  
  
Suddenly, a raven burst through the doors of the library, enabling shrieks from the ferrygirls that were reading books or chatting with each other in- between breaks. Hotaru watched it with suspicious eyes, and noticed that a scroll was tied to one of its claws. She narrowed her violet orbs at the silent creature that swung low above the ferrygirls' heads and soared across the room. There was something about it.She sniffed the air and then shook her head disdainfully. She knew the smell of death when she smelt it. It was all over the raven. 'The sender of the message certainly wasn't careful in masking the scent. Either he's foolish, or the message was expected'. With a shrug, she turned her attention back to the closed book in front of her, dismissing the bird from her mind as it flew out the opposite door.  
  
Tomorrow morning, she was to set out for Makai, the world of demons. She had been given a tour of the entire Reikai, so she was now familiar with everything. The other ferrygirls were nice, but she couldn't seem to form bonds or even slight friendships with them, like the ones she had with the other Sailor Senshi. Maybe it was because they had nothing in common. When she was the senshi, she felt a sense of belonging. It just wasn't like that with the ferrygirls.  
  
Suddenly, a voice crackled over the overhead announcement speakers, used to alert if an emergency was to occur or to call certain ferrygirls if they were needed.  
  
"Will ferrygirls Botan and Hotaru please head to Koenma-sama's office? Repeat, would Botan and Hotaru please head to Koenma-sama's office? You are needed there. Thank-you".  
  
Sighing humorlessly, she grabbed the book off from the desk and made her way out of the library. Walking down the hall, she unconsciously dodged an oni who was rushing down the hall with a large stack of paper in his arms, before ducking under a ferrygirl who just happened to rush by riding on her oar, her face showing a wild look of panic.  
  
Turning the corner, she promptly bumped into Ayame. The tall woman backed off a few feet while Hotaru winced, backing away as well.  
  
"I'm sorry, Ayame-san", Hotaru apologized.  
  
She smiled gently at the brunette. "It's alright, Hotaru. Koenma-sama's office is just down the hall", she pointed with a slender finger.  
  
Nodding politely, Hotaru thanked her and walked towards the direction she had been pointed to, sighing. It was awkward with the other ferrygirls. Strange was it, to talk to them everyday instead of the senshi.  
  
Her hand tightened on the book in her hands. Hurrying down the hall, she encountered countless other spiritual beings, before she finally made it to Koenma's office. She promptly met Botan there, right at the entrance.  
  
"Botan-san", Hotaru murmured quietly, bowing by just slightly tilting her torso as a sign of a greeting or respect, either one.  
  
The blue haired deity of death smiled good-naturedly and nodded, pushing the grand doors open, creating a creaking noise that rebounded off the empty walls of the hallway.  
  
The young and childish face of the prince of Reikai, Koenma-sama, looked up in surprise, before sighing and sitting back, his chubby hands grasping the edge of his table. The sheets of paper from his previous work lay stranded all over the area, some fluttering to the floor and others hanging practically off the table.  
  
"Oh, Hotaru, Botan.I'm glad you're here". Koenma sighed absentmindedly.  
  
"Is something wrong, Koenma-sama? Nothing.nothing has happened, I hope?"  
  
His face turned grim, pinching his lips together in a line. His eyes shone with worry as he chewed on his pacifier absently. "I'm sure both of you saw that raven from the Makai fly through the library before arriving here".  
  
Hotaru and Botan glanced at each other, and then turned back to Koenma, nodding silently.  
  
Without a word, Koenma gestured for the rolled up scroll on his desk to float its way towards them. Botan promptly snatched it out of the air and flicked it open with annoyance, before catching the other end and holding it straight for her to read.  
  
Hotaru watched as her co-worker's magenta eyes scan the page quickly, before her pretty face changed into a frown. She watched with curiosity as confusion shone through her expressive eyes, although you could also say Botan was angry yet mystified as well.  
  
"Here, Hotaru. Check it out", Botan said shortly, handing the paper to her.  
  
"Un", Hotaru made a small noise of acknowledgement and turned her own violet eyes down to the words printed neatly on the paper.  
  
To: Prince Koenma of Reikai, son of Enma Ruler of the Dead, His seventh Royalty since King Enma the first  
  
--The pre-scheduled meeting of the three Makai lords and of the seven territorial rulers has been rescheduled to start tomorrow night, due to unforeseen matters. We ask that you and your two companions arrive to the Sovereign Summit this day's night and will be placed in your rooms promptly. The meeting will last a week, and during that time, no use of rei-ki shall be initiated unless given special reason. We hope to see you here tonight.--  
  
Elders of Makai  
  
Hotaru looked up warily, as she found that both Botan and Koenma were looking at her. Botan in a curious way and Koenma rather knowingly.  
  
"This isn't just some random meeting held between the rulers of Makai, is it? Those people have had this meeting scheduled to happen at a certain time. It's a really big thing."  
  
Koenma nodded an affirmative. "It's been going on for a long time now. We have this meeting every 5 years or so to keep good relations between all the rulers and the three Makai Lords".  
  
"Not that it really works," Botan grumbled, crossing her arms in slight anger. Koenma turned sharply at her and just stared, while Hotaru watched this with growing interest. The blue haired ferrygirl seemed to wither under his look.  
  
"Why do you say that, Botan-san?" Hotaru asked, feeling the girl's discomfort. She never knew the story, as only Reikai and Makai were supposed to know. After 1000 years, it seemed that even now, Ningenkai barely knew of the existence of the two other worlds, other then probably Setsuna and Neo Queen Serenity. Therefore the other senshi were not given the privilege of knowing the entire story.  
  
"Because it's the truth! There's absolutely no point in trying to make excuses. Makai is under war right now, and I'd be damned if this time, Sovereign Summit won't go down with all those enraged rulers milling around. They fight over the smallest things! Intrusion upon their 'property', crossing of the borderline, even a killing of their soldier. It's not like they don't do the same thing to each other. Why can't they just admit they're at war, duke it out, and let Makai fall back into a fragmented sort of peace? Even if, it's peace all the same!" Botan exclaimed all this with great anger and frustration, her face taut with tension. The air around her seemed to bristle with her anger.  
  
"That's enough, Botan. You're not the only one wishing for that to happen", Koenma snapped, though not in a cruel or harsh way, a bit of a gentle reprimanding was more like it.  
  
Hotaru widened her eyes in surprise. 'They wish the rulers would admit they're at war.Well, I suppose in a deranged way, it would make sense.'  
  
"So instead of letting themselves evade each other with excuses and small attacks, you're asking why they don't just erupt into a war so in the end, peace would come?"  
  
Botan glanced at her, and nodded, looking down at her feet with her blue bangs cover her eyes.  
  
The senshi of destruction and rebirth sighed and shook her head, lifting a hand to absently run her fingers through her black hair. "That might be the wrong tactic, Botan-san, Koenma.sama." Hotaru added the respective term hesitantly, not sure if she should be the one to call him that. It would've been more appropriate if it was the other way around, but Botan was there and she didn't know about Hotaru's situation.  
  
Koenma clearly heard the hesitation, but nodded calmly for her to go on. Botan had looked up with mild anxiety and stared at her, wondering where she was getting at.  
  
"I've gone through a lot," Hotaru began, "but what experience taught me was not to let two sides fight it out. That may be a good idea if, well, lives weren't at stake. If the rulers of Makai fight it out between themselves, they'll need armies of demons to fight their battles for them. From what I've heard, they seem to be the kind to sit back and give orders and take triumph merely when their orders are effective when carried out. But millions will die; depending on how long the battle is pulled out. It's the basic idea. The rulers are too proud to admit they're wrong; they'll just fight until neither sides have any armies or force left. And what kind of peace would that be? They'll be left angry, considering they think they've lost the battle. It won't bring absolute peace; sooner or later another battle will arise. Is this the life for Makai you want?"  
  
Botan, all during Hotaru's speech, had slowly looked up and looked at her akin to shock and surprise. There was no way now that Hotaru was a simple soldier from Neo Queen Serenity's armies. She was too experienced, spoke with too much calm at the thought of war, her eyes were safely guarded, though it seemed her soul was as well. There was a certain dignity to her, the way she held herself or jus the simply graceful way she walked.there was more to Hotaru that met the eye.  
  
The blue haired ferrygirl turned to her lord and was not surprised to see him silently agreeing with Hotaru, though his hazel eyes met hers and left an instant later. They were definitely hiding something.  
  
"I suppose we'll have to see. However, I did not call you two to discuss the current situation in Makai. It has been twenty years since the last meeting, and since this will be Hotaru's first time, I figured we'd need to explain some things to her. Botan?"  
  
She nodded, a cheerful smile once again back in place. Her sudden happy demeanor seemed to change the entire atmosphere of the room. Hotaru watched with amazement as Botan searched among the folds of kimono. Botan was so much like Usagi in different incomprehensible ways. How she could be so unhappy and determined one minute, and the next she was being her old sweet and cheerful self. How one brilliant smile could change one's heart was Botan's ability, and Usagi being the other special individual that had it as well. The senshi of destruction and rebirth felt her heart warm at the thought of being with Botan through this. Sure, Botan most certainly wasn't Usagi, but she was a nice and sweet person and she wouldn't mind going through this with anyone but Botan.  
  
"Okay, got it", Botan chirped, a thick but obviously old book clutched in her right hand. She flipped to a page she had book marked earlier with a small hairpin. "Let's see.Ah, here it is. Okay, the rules of the Sovereign Summit. Hotaru-san, since we are invited to the meeting as guests, there are certain rules we must abide by. All the guests have their own set, considering who they are and where they're from. Reikai has a certain rule over Makai; it's the only world of the three that actually has a semblance of control over a part of Makai, and even that part is small. The Guards of the Sovereign Summit has to make sure we're kept on guard at all times, they have guards posted all over the entrances and exits, spells and traps are set up and cover every square inch of the place. It's probably the only place safe from random attacks. The seven rulers and three Makai lords will be housed there, each have their own guards, the guards are either sorcerers and sorceresses, each has the power to bind another creature, no matter how powerful they are. Don't underestimate the guards, that's one thing. Koenma-sama, since he's such an important character in this meeting, will have his own guard but hidden from view. They usually send one to tail us around, you probably won't be able travel around the place without them hanging to stare at you".  
  
"That would make sense, I suppose".  
  
"We are not allowed to use any form of rei-ki, it will set off an alarm and alert every single guard in the building and they'll be on you in seconds. The alarms are arranged to react to any form of rei-ki or demon energy. Only magical spells can pass through unharmed, but no one in the building other then the guards know magic anyway".  
  
Hotaru nodded thoughtfully, her arms crossed, her eyes inquisitive. "How about the actual meeting? Is there anything I should know?"  
  
Botan flipped to the next page and nodded. "The ones attending the meeting will be the three Makai lords, obviously, and the seven territorial rulers. Koenma-sama will be there at the main table, you and I will be sitting at his side, Neo Queen Serenity of Ningenkai was supposed to attend but I figure with her circumstances at hand, she will send a representative. As for her company with two of her own soldiers, it's certainly unsure of. There, that is the people of the main table. The other table is the elders. Elders of Makai, Reikai, and Ningenkai. They're very mysterious, but are wise. No one knows who they are, but they have an endless supply of knowledge. It does everyone good to speak to the Elders, so I've been told. I've never spoken to one yet, though. Along with the underlings of every Lord, ruler, and guest, I'd think there'd be a pretty big cast. You're bound to meet someone there, whether you want to or not".  
  
Hotaru nodded an affirmative, silently drinking in the information. What could almost guess what Botan had left out. There would be tension in the air - danger in every corner, attempted assassinations, physical attacks as the use of any kind of energy was certainly out of the question. The Sovereign Summit was a dangerous place, and she would be on her guard at soon as she even stepped foot on its floors.  
  
"Thank you, Botan-chan, you may return to your duties. Hotaru, if you wouldn't mind, stay here for now. I have something to inform you of", Koenma said shortly. Botan nodded and bounced out the door, but not before giving Hotaru a playful wink and a wave. The door slammed shut.  
  
Hotaru turned back to the prince of Reikai, but not before giving the closed door a tiny fond smile.  
  
"Neo Queen Serenity wanted me to inform you that her future daughter will go as her representative."  
  
If a bomb suddenly dropped into the room and Botan had whacked her over the head with her oar, she wouldn't have been as surprised. ".What?"  
  
"Pluto-sama brought Neo Princess Serenity from the farther future before you were brought here. She will be attending the meeting in her mother's place. Two of her senshi will be accompanying her; the remaining two will stay at her time. That is the message Neo Queen Serenity told me to relay back to you".  
  
Hotaru blinked hard - her eyes were just slightly glassy, Koenma noticed. The senshi nodded and murmured a thank you, before bowing a little and making her way to the door.  
  
"We will head out tonight, Hotaru-san. Please have your things packed by then".  
  
Hotaru paused, looked back slightly, and nodded again. She hurried out of the door, before she stopped short. There something in her mind, something nagging her.  
  
She turned back to the prince of Reikai who was watching her with slight curiosity. "I was wondering - We will be going to the Sovereign Summit tonight. The name of the place; how did they come up with something like that?"  
  
The prince gave her a half crooked smile and answered calmly. "The 'summit' part of the name merely means a place of meeting. As for the other part, the Sovereign, it is named after a person; practically a goddess to us, you can say, the one who created the world of the Dead, the one who condemned all in their death. She is famous in many parts of Makai and Reikai, and no doubt in Ningenkai as well".  
  
Hotaru's eyes widened in shock. "You mean."  
  
"The building of which the world of Makai's fate shall be decided - was named after the Sovereign of Silence." He paused - for effect, perhaps - and said one word that made Hotaru frown and look away. "You".  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Hope you like ^~ I worked hard on this chapter, please review! *pouts* If you don't it'll be a waste of time to update this! Btw, if you like Yu- Gi-Oh, go over and read my ficcie. No one reviewed the second chapter -.- ;; Meeaaan!  
  
Nah, I luv my readers! ^~ neeee?  
  
--Eunice 


	4. Chapter 3: Arrival and Meeting Him

A/N: Ehehehe…. *sheepish smile* Yes, I know this chapter is WAY overdue. Look, I've just started high school. Meaning there has been A LOT more homework, which means less time, which means no chapter…until now. I've just reread my reviews, and I am SO overjoyed at the response I got when I first started Future Meets Past. And at the beginning of Love Through Centuries, I never even begin to imagine it would get such a big response. ^^; With this chapter, I'm hoping to…er…attract all my past readers back, so this chapter is extra long. Eight pages! Last chapter was barely six pages, you know? So, I hope you enjoy this!   
  
  
Love Through Centuries  
Chapter 3: Arrival and Meeting…Him  
  
Written by: Ketsuki  
11/21/02  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
  
Dark, soulful purple eyes stared back at her. She raised her hand and lightly touched the cool surface of the mirror. Her image that mirrored so perfectly. She could see herself – her usual self, the dark hair and pale skin, the mirror of Death.   
  
"That's what I am…aren't I?" She gave chuckled in actual amusement and smiled. Her mirror image did not do so, but merely frowned at her, shaking her head.  
  
"We are the Sovereign of Silence. And yet, we are human as well. My mother created this world, Reikai and Meikai, and yet the latter was destroyed and infused with Reikai, so that the spirit world is now neutral. It's strange, isn't it, that now Makai should name the place of salvation after you", her mirror image said.  
  
Hotaru shook her head. Her smile became wider and much more kind. "It doesn't matter, dear Saturn, for names are just names and they do not mean a thing. If demons choose to worship you, then pay them no mind. They are merely demons, after all".  
  
The mirror smiled ironically, and vanished, leaving the image of Hotaru behind, as it should be.  
  
She turned around and felt the broach bump against her collarbone. With a flick of her hand, her glaive appeared and she walked across the room, quickly vanishing through the door.  
  
She was met with a harried looking Botan and an absolutely composed Ayame outside.  
  
"Okay, good, you're ready. Ayame is going to bring you to the courtyard, that's where the portal is going to be. You wait there while I get Koenma-sama. That boy, always late". She turned around and rushed down the hall, turning the corner as her blue ponytail flew out from behind her.  
  
Hotaru blinked.  
  
Ayame let out a small laugh and took her arm (the one not holding the glaive), gently leading her down the hall. "Don't mind Botan-chan, she's always so hyperactive".  
  
"Oh! I don't mind…she is very similar to an old friend of mine, in fact. They're both cheerful and always remaining kind to others…the resemblance is uncanny".  
  
"Really? That's wonderful", she answered, a nice but passive smile on her face, her dark blue eyes remaining to the front.  
  
Hotaru freed her arm from the older woman's grasp and walked quietly beside her. She thought it strange that Ayame was always in the background, only speaking when spoken to. She was nice, but incredibly passive, and never seemed to mingle with others. She reminded her, of, well, herself, before she met Chibi-Usa and became Sailor Saturn a thousand years ago.  
  
"If I may ask a question, Ayame-san…"  
  
"Hm? Oh, go ahead…"  
  
"…Before these young women here become ferrygirls, what are they? How do you get chosen to become a ferrygirl?"  
  
Ayame was silent for a long time, seemingly pondering the question. Hotaru waited patiently, but she couldn't help but realize that they had quickened the pace (for she followed Ayame) and was hurrying rapidly to the burst of dark energy she felt. She just assumed that was the portal to Makai.  
  
"Ferrygirls are just like normal humans, before they died. Each ferrygirls' past is different, but before they died, it is common knowledge that each young woman had a special ability or power. As to how they are chosen, it is that power that attracts the power of Reikai to them. After they die, they become appointed as ferrygirls."  
  
"Do they not become reincarnated just as the rest of all humanity are?"  
  
"That is a rhetorical question…"  
  
"I did not mean it to be, Ayame-san".  
  
"And yet, it is. For I do not know, I have not reincarnated yet. Although there have been disappearances…but they are always forgotten, one time or another".  
  
This was the point when Hotaru noticed that Ayame's face had grown sad. She had seemingly aged a few years, lines that had not been there before appeared, and her eyes grew sullen and her hair limp. She sighed, and turned away.  
  
Hotaru kept silent, knowing that this was not a time to open her mouth. 'I suppose I had probed a little too far…I'll have to learn to keep my curiosity to myself. A rather hard thing to do, seeing as I am going into an all-new world in just a few minutes'.  
  
The tall woman stopped at a large set of double doors. With a flick of her wrist, it slowly opened to reveal a flight of stairs with three steps and a long walk way. She turned to Hotaru. "This is as far as I go. Go forward, and down the stairs that is beyond the walkway, and that is where the gate is being opened. Botan-chan and Koenma-sama should be there by now".  
  
Hotaru took a few steps forward, past the doors, and then turned around and bowed deeply. "Thank you for your help, Ayame-san. And for answering those questions. I do not know how they affect you, but I do so hope to continue our conversation when I get back". With that, she turned around and skipped down the stairs, before walking regally down the path.  
  
Ayame had a stunned look on her face even after the doors closed. 'She…how did she…' She blinked and turned around, began making her way back into the main building. A tiny smile crept across her face. 'Hotaru is certainly not as she seems'.  
  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
  
Finally stepping down from the last step, Hotaru watched what was going on in front of her in amazement. A whirling black hole floated from the ground, as three people dressed in matching uniforms were holding their arms out, golden thread like energy connecting to the hole. But that wasn't what had amazed her.  
  
It was the sheer amount of dark energy practically pouring out of the hole was what almost made her stumble to the ground. Luckily, she caught herself and quickly made her way to stand by Botan's side, although she did wince once in awhile when the dark energy got too close for comfort. It reminded her too much of Mistress 9, in fact, though the energy was not the same. This energy was great, but not evil. More like darkness in a sense that it wasn't light. Mistress 9's evil was a more terrible thing, a fear and a great sense of hatred.  
  
Botan looked over at the dark haired girl. Her face was serious and calm, which looked somewhat wrong on her. "Hotaru, I want you know Makai is really not the best place to be. If you think the demon energy pouring out of the portal seems bad, the energy running wild around that blasted place is worse. If you're unsure, I'd advise you not to go along with us".  
  
The black haired girl looked momentarily hurt, but shook her head and closed her bright violet eyes. "…Foolish question, Botan-san. Of course I would come along".  
  
She blinked at her response, and smiled. Once again, the ferrygirl had made a transformation back to her own cheerful self. "Glad to hear that. Then let's get going".  
  
They both turned to Koenma, and he nodded. The three people holding the portal open walked backwards, so that the portal was widened. A blue light seemed to spiral through the darkness and propel out of the black hole, slightly shifting as it settled upon the ground. Hotaru calmly gazed as it as the light shaped into a being and the light left it.  
  
It was a cat demon, notorious for their mischievousness and yet, trusting and loyal nature to their masters. For cat demons were naturally attached to a certain person, and in a way it was a type of slavery, depending on how you looked at it. This one, however, sported no markings upon his face, and seemed to be quite free. His hazel brown hair brushed his rosy cheeks, and rather luminous blue and emerald eyes gazed out from underneath stripped bangs. Cat ears sprouted from the side of his head and dangled, a tail swished frantically behind him. Dressed in a stylish white top tied near the waist, blue baggy pants cut near the midthighs and black stockings underneath, complete with a pair of rather humanoid white bulky platform shoes, a wicked smile graced his face. He was quite the beauty, but then again, as Hotaru reflected, all the high levelled demons with rather youthful bodies tended to be quite attractive.  
  
The cat demon bowed, neck length hair falling low past his face, covering his features. "Koenma-sama, my name is Jenaka Rishido Merufjika, prince of the cat demons in the south of Makai. My mother is one of the territorial rulers, which rule over Merufjika, and I come to retrieve you, so to speak, in her company. The Sovereign Summit apparently, has no extra people to expend, and so I volunteered".  
  
Koenma nodded. "Thank you to you, Jenaka Rishido, and to wish you good will in the hands of the Goddess. These two are in my company, Botan and Hotaru. I trust you will be their guide around the Sovereign Summit?"  
  
The cat boy seemed pleased, and nodded, a cute smile on his face. "As you wish, Koenma-sama. But please, Jen is fine".  
  
"Jen-chan!" Botan leapt forward as Koenma moved away to let her greet her friend and hugged the tiny boy, who looked around eight or nine in human years. Tears gathered in those bright magenta eyes as she tightened her arms around him. "It's so nice to see you again!"  
  
Jen smiled happily, and nodded, hugging the young girl back with equal excitement. "It really has been too long, ne, Botan?"  
  
"Yes, it surely has been". Botan reeled back and gazed at him, a soft motherly smile on her face. "My, how you've grown".  
  
He giggled rather girlishly. "Now, who is that lovely young lady? Said Hotaru, I presume?"  
  
The Senshi of Death blinked her large violet eyes, and then nodded slowly, tilting her torso to show a slight bow as a sign of respect. "Pleased to make your acquaintance, Merufjika-san. I am Tomoe Hotaru, ferrygirl of Reikai".  
  
He cocked his head and smiled pleasantly, though his eyes hardened and he no longer looked the child he seemed to be. "How strange that a ferrygirl would remember their human last name, that their memory hasn't been fully wiped. Curious, wouldn't you say, Hotaru-san?" His eyes traveled to the tall menacing glaive in her hand, watching the blade gleam as the light shone across its blade.   
  
She smiled back, though much colder then he had, and her eyes seemed to frown upon his questionable behaviour. "I suppose I was just lucky".  
  
They stared at each other, before Botan, sensing the rising tension, quickly stood up and gestured to the three soldiers of King Enma's army to widen the portal. They did as told wordlessly, stepping back as the golden threads of energy were pulled further.   
  
Jen was the first to break eye contact, and he turned away from her, his eyes softening once again as he gazed upon Koenma and Botan. It was evident that he knew them personally, though why he introduced himself so formally remained a mystery to her. 'Perhaps it is a certain custom, to introduce your title even if you have known each for more then a decade. Rather unlike Crystal Tokyo'.  
  
There was also the matter of a certain cat demon prince. Jen was a cheerful person, she had to admit, seemingly cute and completely innocent. But his age was certainly not as young as he seemed, of that she was sure. Perhaps, sixty, seventy? Or perhaps to the extreme, at least over one thousand years old? With ageless demons, who could be sure?  
  
Hotaru was broken out of her reverie when Jen gestured for them to enter the portal. Taking a deep breath, she tightened her hold on her glaive. All four of them stepped forward, and entered, promptly vanishing into the realm of darkness.   
  
She shivered as a cold breeze blew past her. Darkness encompassed her and she glanced around quickly, wincing, as the dark energy seemed to pour from all around her and seep into her pores. She gulped, not in fear but rather of anxiousness, and made sure to stay by Botan's side, and was careful to keep in step with Jen in the front.   
  
"Don't worry, Hotaru, once we get past this part, we'll arrive into the Makai in no time at all", the blue haired woman chirped cheerfully, turning to smile encouragingly at Hotaru.  
  
The senshi nodded and smiled back hesitantly, nodding.  
  
"Ne, Botan-chan, my mother insisted for me to lead you and Koenma-sama to the Makai for a reason. Some of the demons sent by the Sovereign Summit have disappeared while going through to the Ningenkai and Reikai. We don't know what the cause is, but my mother, as you know, is one of the less violent of the seven territorial rulers and she wanted to make sure you three were safe", Jen's light hearted voice spoke out, leaving no echo apparent in the air.  
  
Hotaru frowned. "Strange that you would refer to your mother as the 'less violent ones' of the seven. Are all seven at war at the moment?"  
  
Jen glanced at Koenma questioningly. "She's one of the newer ferrygirls; she is uninformed of the events taking place in the Makai", he quickly said.  
  
The demon's eyes were now amused, lips curving into a smile that showed off his fangs. He turned back to the front, so no one could see him smile wickedly. Hotaru glared at his back.  
  
"Rather surprising that a newer ferrygirl would accompany Koenma-sama to as dangerous a place as the Sovereign Summit. You must be held in rather high regard, Hotaru-san".  
  
'Strange that I'm acting so egotistical. Sheesh, this Jen demon just gets to me like no one does. Must be his demon side showing. I wish Usagi-chan was here, she'd straighten him out'.  
  
"And there is a reason why I am".  
  
Silence. And then, "Of course, Hotaru-san. To answer your question, the seven rulers are always eager to claim land in their name. The Makai Lords are infinitely more powerful, and so they own, all together, at least five tenths of Makai. That, as you can tell, does not leave much for the rulers to claim as their own territory. And so they are forever warring, desperate to claim what little land is left for each their own".  
  
To their surprise, Hotaru let out a rather girlish giggle, smiling as she chuckled in amusement. "Ah, that leaves no doubt in my mind. They will surely be out to kill once we arrive in the Sovereign Summit. This is nothing but a meeting of show and tell. Interesting little tactic", she smiled, kindly as a matter of fact, and quickened her stride.  
  
'This is bad. If the rulers and the Makai Lords get out of hand…who will stop them? As for me being there…And Chiba-Usa being there as well, with two of her senshi…something is going to happen. No matter what, any evil is bound to be attracted to the power of a senshi, let alone four senshi in the same place. Please let it not be as powerful as Chaos, that's really all I ask'.  
  
Everyone fell silent at her announcement, and finally they reached a dead end. A large set of metal doors stood in front of them, engraved with indecipherable pictures.   
  
Jen held a hand in front of him and blue light shone from his eyes. Immediately, the door handles glowed the same colour, and the door opened.   
  
Hotaru felt her jaw drop. The Sovereign Summit was a majestic building, almost like a castle, built from crystalloid stones atop one another to form large rooms and at least six towers. It was, simply speaking, breathtaking.  
  
"This is incredible. Something like this exists in Makai!" she uttered, violet eyes wide and shining with excitement.  
  
Seeing her seeming happy for the first time, even Jen seemed to change back into his childish self. "It is, isn't it? It didn't used to be like this, it looked all dirty and stuff. But when we arranged the meetings every five years, we decided to make this building into the official place. This is restricted ground. No boundaries nor killings are allowed to take place".  
  
Blinking, she realized she had offended the young cat demon by making assumptions earlier on. Sighing inwardly, she actually felt ashamed at how she had brutally attacked him with words, just because of a few suspicious expressions he wore. It was hard to feel anger at him when he had reverted back to his childish pretend self. "I was unaware of that. I do look forward to acquiring more knowledge of this world, so do please forgive me", she bowed, her head dipping low.  
  
Eyes wide, Jen shook his head wildly. "Ack! It's okay, Hotaru-san! I-I think I got carried away too, so you don't have to apologise!"  
  
Botan laughed and bent down to hug the boy again, who seemed as if to go into hysterics this very moment. "Calm, Jen-chan, calm".  
  
Koenma allowed himself an amused smile. It was tensional back there, in the portal, with Hotaru and Jen arguing beneath hidden words and meanings, but now it seemed like these two children, who seemed children on a physical plane, but really very nearly immortal, were at least on manageable terms.  
  
Hotaru, though, was confused. Indeed, where was that spiteful disrespecting cat demon that had spoken to her back in the portal just now? It seemed like a complete personality switch. Strange, she thought, I'd have to ask Botan-san later on.  
  
Jen led them down the path and Hotaru thought to look back, but the portal was gone. Shrugging inwardly to herself, she followed Jen. He pushed the large doors opened and stepped inside.   
  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
  
They had been led to the meeting room and left there, as Jen went to report to his mother. Koenma and Botan were conversing with some of the company of the rulers (the Lords hadn't arrived yet), as Hotaru mingled with the crowd, slipping away from the two. She needed some time alone right now.  
  
As soon as they had arrived, they had been announced. As they were lead through the door into the room, a demon with fox ears and a tail, with wide eyes and a grin, had brought the microphone to her mouth and began to speak in it. "Upon arrival, King Koenma, the seventh ruler of Reikai since Enma the first, and his company, ferrygirls Botan and Hotaru".  
  
She disliked being announced like that. In Crystal Tokyo, they had always called her "Sailor Saturn in the destruction of Saturn". She had gotten used to it, but now she would have to get used to being called 'ferrygirl Hotaru' whenever she went into a room. Rather irritating, to say the least.  
  
When she had walked down the majestic steps and stepped down from it, they had glared at her. Or more so, at her glaive. Many had disliked the tall threatening weapon, and they avoided her, as if scared to anger her. After all, one who held such a weapon had to be experienced in the use of it.   
  
She ran her fingers through her short neck length hair and looked around. There was Jen, speaking to a tall woman with burning scarlet hair that fell to her ankles, elegant cat ears that protruded from the side of her head as did his, and the long tail that swished behind her, unlike Jen's whose tail jabbed wildly in the air. She had to smile at Jen's young antics, but was again reminded at the sight of him to ask Botan about the young Jenaka.   
  
There were demons with long fish tails, fox ears, or other strange extra appendages. Others had altered human features, maybe eyes to luminescent to be human, too straight and unnatural, tongue too long that it looked frightening, or skin with a tinge of colour that differed from the usual human's.  
  
"How strange and foreign they all look", she said dreamily; she could almost imagine she was in an all-new world, or a fantasy realm, where mystical creatures were. Suddenly, she saw eight legs burst out from a seemingly beautiful young woman's back. The woman had such beautiful raven hair twisted into a long braid, the reddest lips and the blackest eyes. She dangled in the air, before dropping on all eight and crawling away.   
  
A look of distaste swept across her face, and she turned away gagging at such a sick scene.  
  
Someone new was arriving, a voice broke through the low murmurs in the room and all eyes turned to the door.   
  
"Upon arrival, Lady Serenity of Crystal Tokyo, arriving in Her Royal Majesty, Neo Queen Serenity's place. In her company, the Royal Guards of the Palace, the Sailor Senshi".  
  
Hotaru lit up, as she quickly made her way towards the young pink haired girl that glided down the stairs elegantly, her two senshi following behind her in their sailor fuku.   
  
Chibi-Usa had grown. Beautiful pink hair spiralled down to her feet as they were held in small triangular shapes on her head. She wore the traditional white dress with golden edgings, but with a white cloak over her shoulders and nearly touching the ground. Her face lit up into a bright smile when she spotted Hotaru hurrying towards her, for this version of Chibi-Usa was the one who had gone back into the past and met this version of Hotaru. And so they were old friends and were eager to see each other again.   
  
Suddenly, the fox announcer girl spoke again, and in surprise, Hotaru and Chibi-Usa looked towards the door.   
  
"Upon arrival, one of the three Makai Lords, Lord Youko Kurama".  
  
Blinking, Chibi-Usa turned back to Hotaru – and was shocked to see her best friend paled, standing as stiff as a stature.  
  
Hotaru stared wide eyed at the white elegant creature that now started down the steps, golden hazel eyes, as beautiful as she remembered, sweeping the room. She winced, as inevitably, his eyes landed on her and their eyes met across the room.   
  
She saw surprise, shock, and amazement, and finally recognition flashing repeatedly in those orbs, those eyes she had almost nearly forgotten. It was long ago, but she would always, always remember.  
  
Which was why she hated them now, as she remembered. The way they had glared at her as he thrust the truth in her face – she could've saved him, the one who had been her first friend. It was partly her fault, wasn't it? For she could've saved him, but she hadn't.  
  
She turned and fled.  
  
Away from the memories, away from past, away from him…  
  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
TBC  
  
A/N: It's guaranteed that it will be a very very long time before the next chapter will be out. Soooo…uh…be patient? ^^; Sorry, that's the best I can do. I have to admit, this is the first story I've stuck to for so long. There are no other stories I've enjoyed writing more then this one. Except for maybe "A Wish Is All It Takes", which I'm planning on rewriting and revising soon. So no matter what, no matter how long I take to write this story, be rest assured that I *will* stick with it till the very end…Actually, I've already planned the ending ^~;; Let's just say it'll be rather unexpected, ne?  
  
So till next time! ^^  
  



	5. Chapter 4: Discussion

A/N: Waaaah, I actually finished this two weeks after I posted the first chapter! I'm actually on course this time! Ehehehehe…it's because the last chapter ended so abruptly, I became interested in continuing it immediately, and so I stared writing as soon as I finished posting the chapter. ^^ Maybe I'll do that for chapter 5.  
  
  
Love Through Centuries  
Chapter 4: Discussion  
  
Written by: Ketsuki  
12/08/2002  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
  
Neo Princess Serenity blinked, as her best friend, whom she hadn't seen in about ten years, just ran away at the sight of the Makai Lord, Youko Kurama. She laced her fingers together behind her back and pouted. 'What's wrong, Hotaru? Why'd you run off?'  
  
A light tap on her shoulder brought her out of her reverie, and she whirled around, coming face to face with the Makai Lord himself. Her crystal blue eyes widened and had to pinch herself a couple of times indiscreetly to remind herself she wasn't dreaming. And yes, it hurt. A lot.   
  
Taking a deep breath, she quickly smiled pleasantly at the kitsune. "Youko Kurama-san, ne? How can I help you?"   
  
The demon just stared blankly at her, making her feel infinitely more nervous. She had dealt with her mother's court uncountable times. She had dealt with corrupted ambassadors from far kingdoms, unjust royal families, and bigoted princes who wanted her hand in marriage. But this being, this ethereal being that stood before her now, shook her to the core.   
  
But her face, smooth and in control. Expressionless, with years of practice. Her eyes alight with false interest, a little smile to show she was still pleasant and willing to listen. But heart, shaking like a leaf, fearing this creature. Old enough to destroy her effortlessly. She frowned, as Youko Kurama remained silent, glancing at Celis and Palus, dressed in their princess dresses, who stood protectively at her side. She stopped to calm herself, calm her heart. Breathing lightly, she sighed quietly and looked up again, smiling as she had before.   
  
Youko Kurama was surprised to see such brave light shine from sky blue orbs.  
  
"Neo Princess Serenity, was it?" The deep voice that seeped past his pale thin lips was enough to make her blush lightly. Not because she found him attractive, but rather like intimidating. Yes, he was beautiful, but rather ethereal, and unbelievable, and non-human at all.  
  
"Yes, Youko Kurama-san. I come in place of my mother, Neo Queen Serenity. How can I help you?" again, she asked again.   
  
He smiled, as is his lips curved. He neither looked sinister nor cynical, but neither pleasant nor kind. He was merely…smiling. "That young woman that was with you…such a beauty as I have never seen".  
  
Now she grinned easily, and glanced at Palus, the tall light turquoise haired woman that stood protectively by her side, who was taller then her by at least two inches.   
  
"Yes, Hotaru is quite the beauty", she said, a childish smile on her cute face, round with large eyes the same colour as her hair glittering playfully. She was the youngest one of the four Royal Guards of Crystal Tokyo, Sailor Palus of the used-to-be Amazon Quartet (now the Sailor Senshi), and the most childish and immature one – or so they thought. All her hair was tied into a tight bun on her head, with a large headpiece placed around her forehead, ornamental balls hung beside her face. They were tightly tied to one place, and so did not dangle in front of her. She was covered by a navy blue dress with a turtleneck collar, no sleeves, and clung to her curves rather intricately. And so her face was rather of a child's and body of a young woman.   
  
His hazel golden eyes – and a lovely colour it was, Celis made note of that – slid to Palus, who met his gaze challengingly, her grin never wavering.  
  
Pink-haired (a bit darker then the Princess') Celis stepped forward just slightly, the two thickly tied pigtails that hung past her shoulders and fell to her knees, swished slightly as she moved. She had the same bun tied on her head like Palus, but bangs curled and dangled on her forehead, unlike Palus who had all her hair pulled back. Framing her face were two looped braids clipped to the back of her head, followed by the two pigtails. A yellow ribbon was knotted neatly behind her bun. Her burgundy eyes pulsed with a calmness that not many had achieved in their lifetime. Her dress was a deep scarlet, matching her eyes, made from shimmering satin that looped around her neck and tied in the back. Again, it was sleeveless, and fell to her heels, a golden rope tied around her waist delicately.   
  
"We've known Hotaru for quite some time", the princess continued, staring at Youko Kurama, who had turned to glance at Celis curiously. "As my mother is a close friend of Koenma-san. Hotaru visits often".  
  
"So…her name is Hotaru. Firefly, ne? How fitting", he mused quietly.  
  
"People say her eyes glow like a firefly in the night", Celis added.  
  
"Glow?"  
  
The princess smirked. "You may only see it once a lifetime, perhaps. Hotaru is a private person. But she is most beautiful when she is most emotional, and that, as everyone who knows her is well aware of, is a miraculous happening".  
  
"She sounds like an interesting person. I would like to get to know her", he commented lightly, knowing he was treading on dangerous waters.  
  
She narrowed her eyes, but her two senshi of four quickly stepped forward to cover for her. She was perhaps still a child at heart, and to think this heartless being getting close to her friend made it rather unbearable. This demon was dangerous, or else he wouldn't have been called one of the three Makai Lords of all of Makai. She was not about to hand over Hotaru, if that was what he was thinking. But still, even now she was protective of her friends, and she was grateful Palus and Celis knew her well enough to know when to step in before she blew up.  
  
"Perhaps during these few weeks we'll be together in this beautiful building, you'll have a chance to talk to her, ne?" Celis' gentle voice seemed to subdue the glint in his eyes.  
  
"Perhaps", he said quietly, and he moved to glide long slender fingers through white strands.  
  
The three women smiled politely at him, but moved as if to walk away. "Until next then, Youko Kurama-san, may the Goddess bless you", Palus greeted in a perky voice and they strode away quickly.  
  
With amused eyes, Youko Kurama's glance followed them as they disappeared into the crowd, probably to search for their pretty friend, 'Hotaru'. She was familiar. And yet he couldn't place where he had ever seen her before.   
  
He dismissed the thought as he turned swiftly and walked away in the other direction.  
  
However, the hatred and anger in those bright violet orbs were difficult to forget.  
  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
  
She found her friend leaning against the wall, arms around herself and shaking terribly, as if she was frighteningly cold.   
  
"Hotaru-chan? Daijoubu ka?"  
  
Her head tilted up, and she was surprised to see her eyes filled with warring emotions. She seemed so confused and heartbroken, her own heart filled with sympathy for her best friend.  
  
"Chibi-Usa…"  
  
She walked to her friend's side and wrapped an arm around her shivering shoulders, smiling gently upon the young girl who was an inch shorter then her. "Ne, you can tell me everything once we're sorted into our rooms. Tonight's the opening ceremonies but there are a few hours before dinner after this. We'll go back to my room and then we'll talk, okay? We have a lot to catch up on".  
  
Hotaru glanced up at her friend, who seemed so much older and mature since the last time she had saw her. She cracked a half smile and nodded, before straightening up and composing herself before glancing at the two senshi that stood uncomfortably by the princess' side.   
  
The pink haired girl suddenly remembered, and grinned to herself. "Ah yes, Hotaru, this is Sailor Palus and Sailor Celis, of the former Amazon Quartet and now my guardians, the future generation of Sailor Senshi. Vesta and Juno's back in the future, finishing up their training with my mother's Sailor Senshi".  
  
"It's nice to meet you, Hotaru-san!" Palus said excitedly.  
  
"You have grown all the more beautiful, Hotaru-san", Celis said, fingering one of her pigtails unconsciously.  
  
Hotaru laughed, shaking her head. "It's nice to meet you both. Or shall I say, see you both again. I still remember you four from the battle with Sailor Khaos and Sailor Galaxia. All of you were a great help…despite what…happened to the senshi of Her Majesty…"  
  
"Thank you Hotaru-san, but it's best not to discuss it here. Anyway, since you come in the company of Koenma-sama, you should be in the same hall as us since we're all put in the guest hall", Celis commented lightly, a kind smile on her face.  
  
She nodded.  
  
"We're supposed to wait till everyone has arrived before the guards of the Sovereign Summit direct us to our rooms. Apparently, only the last two Makai Lords haven't arrived yet", Serenity commented, glancing around.  
  
"Upon arrival, the second Makai Lord, demon Yusuke of His descendent, Raizen", the fox girl stated loudly.  
  
All eyes turned to the double doors, as the arrival of one of the biggest rulers of Makai was a pretty big deal.  
  
A boy seemingly eighteen human years stepped forward, coal black eyes gazing menacingly at everyone in the room. Hotaru observed him with interest; he was one of the strangest demons she had ever seen. Long black hair fell wildly to his knees, strips of bangs dangled waveringly in his eyes. His eyes – narrowed, with blue markings that marked his face in two tiger strips at the bottom of each cheek. He was fairly tall but slim, which surprised her immensely. Lastly, his outfit consisted of a black button down shirt left half open revealing his muscled chest, and ripped blue jeans, followed by rather chunky looking black shoes. He looked incredibly humanlike – but Hotaru knew he wasn't. But strange that he adapted to human fashion in such a way – that even without all that hair and markings, he could very well pose as human. He could be considered darkly handsome, just as Youko Kurama was inhumanly ethereal. This Yusuke, was much more human, much more reachable, and seemingly more temperamental then the fox demon, which made him all the more interesting to the firefly.  
  
He stepped down from the stairs and was met with glares and suspicious glances from every demon in the room. But he turned slightly, and chose to meet Hotaru's curious gaze. He glared at her, not with real hatred or anger, but apparently with a great dislike. So she met his gaze evenly, and he turned away first. But she didn't feel triumph – she felt all the more curious. Her company had hinted that the three Makai Lords did not always see eye to eye together. So she wondered – she already knew two of them. Youko Kurama (and how she loathed that name) and Yusuke. So who was the third?  
  
"He looks awfully scary. Maybe he needs a little dose of happiness", Palus chirped like a little girl, tilting her head to the side as she watched Yusuke walk calmly to a secluded corner.  
  
Celis rolled her eyes at how immature her sister could act sometimes. "I think it's going to take a lot more then just a dose of happiness, as you put it, to wake him out of his depression binge. Actually, everyone here needs it".  
  
Serenity laughed quietly. "Everyone is so sombre, ne?"  
  
"Wait'll you meet Botan-chan then, if you think everyone here is either depressed or completely anti-social", Hotaru answered with a reserved smile. She had to forget about Youko Kurama now, banished him from her mind until she had the time to think about it.   
  
Her old time friend smirked at her. "Can't wait".  
  
With a start, Hotaru suddenly remembered that she had left Koenma and Botan alone. Sighing, she pushed herself from the wall she had been leaning on all this time and stepped away from it. "I really should get back to Koenma-san and Botan-san. They must be worried about me".  
  
Serenity smiled serenely. "Of course. But why don't we meet outside the entrance so at least we'll know where we'll be staying?"  
  
"Sure. See you then", she responded, giving her a quick hug, as well as Palus and Celis, and quickly made her way into the crowd to search for her company.  
  
The two newer senshi couldn't help but admire her. "She is such a cool person. Calm, collected, and so detached at all times", Celis commented lightly.  
  
Serenity giggled and glanced at her two senshi. "If you knew Hotaru's story, you'd understand too. Come on, let's go and socialize".  
  
The three women linked arms and walked off, giggling and talking excitedly.  
  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
  
He tried not to glare at everyone as they milled around the room, chatting some complete nonsense. It was thoroughly annoying, having to stand here and take all of this in. And so he resided in a corner, glaring at everyone who tried to come close. And he knew his dark black eyes and long wild hair looked extremely intimidating, so that partly helped keeping everyone away.  
  
It amused him to see himself act like him. He had always been the one who hid in corners at every social gathering they used to have, even when on missions he would act alone, unlike himself, who barged in recklessly and nearly got killed several times. But that was who he used to be, really, before she died. No, not died, murdered. Strange how the past always caught up with you, no matter how much times you tried to evade it. Rather inevitable, so he had learned throughout these years.  
  
As he made his away across the room earlier, he had felt those eyes follow him. Bright violet, the colour of amethysts. They were filled with curiosity, he had wondered if that had been aimed at him. And he wondered, what was so extremely intriguing about him that made her stare at him even now, as she apparently searched for her company?   
  
His eyes carefully followed her, meeting hers, whose widened and hurriedly looked away. But she remained stoic and poised, walking effortlessly past the crowd and gliding gracefully across the waxed floor. Of course, she was beautiful. Neck length black hair fluttered as she walked, bright eyes scanned the area carefully, as her slender body moved. Her outfit sometimes pressed up the curve of her waist and hip, outlining her light girlish figure. But those who glanced at her out of interest looked away as soon as they saw the tall silver weapon she held, nearly a foot taller them herself. It looked heavy – it was amazing that someone of her stature could wield that…thing. For no one had ever seen a weapon with a blade the shape of a moon, and it was unique it itself. Tall, glimmering from the white lights from above.   
  
He smirked at her dangerously as she glanced back at him, and she looked quite taken back. And then she smiled pleasantly back at him and turned and walked away, her attention drawn to something else.  
  
His eyes dancing with calm amusement, he stood up and began making her way towards the mysterious woman, curious as to know who she was. She was quite an interesting person.   
  
Perhaps she would also make a good acquaintance.  
  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
TBC  
  
A/N: Wish me luck on the next chapter! Till next time!


	6. Chapter 5: Old Acquaintances

A/N: Um…Excuses, excuses. Well, here ya go. Chapter 5 of LtC, ready to be read and feasted upon. ^^ There's a bit of a confusing scene in this chapter, but it's kind of stupid as well (as in, really REALLY obvious, and NOT as mysterious as I actually wanted it to be) Hehe, everyone is free to guess as to WHAT is going on, WHAT will be going, and WHAT the actual plot of this story is. Cause it's not just about Hotaru/Kurama's relationship. J Hey people, I'm actually ADDING all these new characters for a reason, ya know! ^^ So, hope you enjoy!  
  
Love Through Centuries  
Chapter 5: Old Acquaintances  
  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
  
Hotaru promptly found herself being led down the halls of the Sovereign Summit. By whom, she did not know, nor did she particularly care. She was eager to reside in her room to talk with Serenity and her senshi. Though it had merely been two days, she felt too isolated from her fellow senshi. Here was a chance to finally reunite with them, although they weren't particularly the old set of senshi she had left behind.  
  
She gingerly let her mind wander. She had seen the final Makai Lord. He had arrived last, but had managed to slip undetected into the shadows. But she had managed to get a glimpse of him – and she was surprised. A pair of red eyes glowed fiercely in the darkness as he glared at her. She only glared back, taking that precious moment to observe him. She was, after all, here to reconcile them.  
  
His spiky black hair waved precariously in the air. As the eyes glared at her, she had noticed a bit of red glinting beneath the white piece of cloth of a headband he tied around his forehead – as if to conceal something. He was short – shorter then both Youko Kurama and Yusuke, but seemed quick and agile on his feet. He wore a simple black cloak over black baggy pants and ankle boots. It was easy for him to hide in the shadows, but…  
  
Hotaru was not an easy person to evade.  
  
Afterwards, the fox girl had promptly announced that everyone had arrived. The crowd dispersed, as guards (who were really licensed sorcerers/sorceresses) led them off to their rooms.  
  
Hotaru had been led away by a young girl seemingly sixteen years of age; plain brown locks fell to her shoulders with large almond shaped emerald eyes. They had left the room in silence, after Hotaru had bid Koenma and Botan goodbye, and had set off down the hall.   
  
After walking through countless hallways, turning around countless corners, and passing countless doors, she finally realized just how incredibly large the Sovereign Summit was. Someone could easily get lost in such a vast building.  
  
Suddenly, they stopped in front of a door. Continuing down the hallway was a dead end, but there were many of the same doors side by side; large wooden engraved in gold. Brushing a slender finger against the lock hole of the door (strange enough that the door didn't even have a handle), the guard's fingertip glowed a deep green, before they both heard an audible 'click'.  
  
The door swung open and the sorceress stepped aside so Hotaru could enter. The senshi of death was, simply said, amazed.  
  
There was a large king sized bed placed in the middle. Across from it was an alter like seat, covered with soft blankets and comfy looking pillows. There was a bathroom adjoining, but Hotaru didn't bother checking that out, knowing it would be as majestic as the room. A large desk with writing materials stood in a corner. Lamps with candles inside to burn was placed in various places around the room.  
  
"Wow, this is so cool", Hotaru said quietly, eyes shining in a childish manner.  
  
"This will be your sleeping quarters during your stay here", began the sorceress, as Hotaru whirled around to face her. "There will be an opening ceremony, banquet dinner and a ball dance tonight. Your outfit is given to you in the closet over there", she indicated the faint outline of closet doors in the wall next to the desk, "and I will be arriving at six p.m. H.T (human time) to accompany you. My name is Tokei, your guard for the few weeks of your stay. I will be accompanying you to many places such as the meeting rooms or the dining halls for regular dinners. The locks on your doors can only be opened by those such as I, even from the inside out. Any questions?"   
  
Hotaru blinked, and then shook her head. "But if the door locks on the inside, that means I can't go out unless one of you comes to let me out".  
  
Tokei nodded. "It's really not that hard of a procedure. I'll know if you want to go out. You can have food sent up to your rooms if you're hungry, and if you want to invite some of the other guests to your room, just tell me and I'll bring them here. Simple".  
  
She sighed, shaking her head. "To you maybe. Um…well, can you inform Neo Princess Serenity and her company for me, that I'm currently residing in this room? We were planning on meeting up after, but see the circumstances now, I suppose they'll have to come over".  
  
The green-eyed girl nodded and stepped out of the room. "Be right back".  
  
The door slammed shut.   
  
Hotaru was left to stand in the middle of the room, glancing around hopelessly. Sighing, she went to sit on the edge of her bed, waiting for her friends. Seemed like there wouldn't be anything to do until Chibi-Usa, Palus and Celis arrived.  
  
Falling backwards upon her bed, she laid there, hair fanning out around her to form a halo. Glinting violet eyes stared up at the ceiling as she waited for her friends to arrive.   
  
Sighing, she reluctantly let her mind wander back to the meeting. Something had happened during that time. Something strange, so strange she couldn't keep it out of her head.  
  
Now, as everyone should now, Hotaru is the Senshi of Death and Destruction, the Messiah of Silence, the Bringer of Redemption; Sailor Saturn. She had been put to sleep since the end of the Silver Alliance, and had been kept asleep until the human Hotaru and Chibi-Usa's pure heart crystal had unleashed her inside her body. She had faced death, rebirth, death, and rebirth yet again. Hardly anything was enough to shake her.  
  
Until she had seen him.  
  
She should've expected it. Heck, it had been a few centuries, but she should've expected to see him again. It was impossible not to. Since she had left Makai the first time, she had felt that part of her destiny would rest in that very place, and she would inevitably wind up in that place again.  
  
Well, her prediction had certainly come true.  
  
Sad as it was, she couldn't forget him. Hate it wasn't, but certainly some spite aimed towards him. Maybe she was merely angry he had brought too many memories rushing back. To see him again…She hated it. She never wanted to ever again.  
  
'From now on, I'm going to avoid him. It's childish of course, and to avoid him during the diplomatic meetings and even during the day is impossible. But I won't talk to him. Surely he'll get the message and leave me alone to myself…I'm sure he recognized me. Just great, even more complications…I wonder how Usagi-chan and the others are doing back in Crystal Tokyo?…'  
  
Frowning, Hotaru rolled over onto her stomach. She closed her eyes and sighed again. In boredom.  
  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
  
Yusuke travelled silently through the halls of the Sovereign Summit, hair flying behind him as he walked in a brisk pace. Eyes darting around, he found no bodies hidden in shadow, and continued on his way.  
  
Turning the corner, he spotted a few of the territorial rulers' company chattering loudly and raucously. He winced at the sound, glaring darkly at the group. He hated how these youngsters cared of nothing but fame and power, believing them to be the meaning of all life. They were desperate to live in a way that was only advantageous to them.  
  
Growling low under his breath, he continued to walk forward, internally willing his energy forth. A dark glow of pulsing energy surrounded him almost at once. The group immediately scattered, each and everyone of them casting him fearful looks.  
  
Once moving past them, he continued down the hallway and abruptly turned another corner before he let his power drop and the aura disappeared. A tiny grin graced his face for a minute as he relished in the feel of fear surrounding him, fear for him. Those imprudent demons definitely needed to be a taught a lesson.  
  
There was someone here…Hiding in the shadows. Yusuke didn't need to squint to make out the tiny figure leaning against the wall, and the pair of mismatched eyes glowing fiercely in the darkness.  
  
"You really shouldn't have done that, Yusuke-san".  
  
"Who would possess such a cynical voice – none other then the second cat prince of Merufjika", Yusuke replied, voice low and darkly tinted.  
  
"Why, of course. Who else would you expect? Only one such as I can creep up upon you undetected".  
  
Such arrogance. He despised it.  
  
"Do not be so obnoxious. As for your earlier comment, I do not need your advice. Do not forget, young one, I am older and wiser".  
  
"How you've changed from the past, Yusuke-san. Hundreds of years ago, you would've been close to throttling me by now, hm? And please, don't be so sure about being so much more older then me…You of all people should know I am not as I am".  
  
Yusuke remained stoic, eyes merely narrowing as he resisted the urge to blast the demon that taunted him without fear.   
  
"Don't try to act as though you know what is going on, young one. Life is more then just fun and games, as I'm sure you are very well aware of". Yusuke slowly turned, tilting his head to the side so that his face was overshadowed, coal eyes glinting dangerously, black strips of bangs dangling in his face. "This hatred of yours. That is why we sealed you within him. The poor child demon you are encased within suffers, but at the very least, you are unable to cause destruction".  
  
An ugly look twisted upon the youthful face. "And why else would you need to encase me? Unless you are afraid, everyone here is afraid! Afraid of my power…Afraid of my abilities! Weaklings here, everywhere! Do not think this is the end, Yusuke!"  
  
Yusuke turned around sharply, eyes narrowed to near slits. Faster then the eye could see, he slid forward as if sliding and was face to face with the demon he was conversing with. A hand was raised and a finger ran delicately down a porcelain cheek. "Afraid? Is that what you really think? Your power is unique, but we are not afraid. Perhaps, the only thing I am afraid of is our ability to destroy you without a second thought…  
  
We fought you centuries ago. Your power is encased within this child, for this long, and yet you do not understand why we did this?…How amusing, how utterly amusing you are. And despicable. We did this to keep you out of our hair. You are merely a fly the Makai Lords can destroy within seconds. Don't think your power is so much as worthy as you say. Arrogance is truly your downfall".  
  
"Why you – "  
  
Yusuke slammed his hand around his neck and let his long nails dig into the pale skin. "Only that you are within the child's body that we do not kill. Years ago, we were weak. Now we are not. Do not anger me. The result is only worst then death…Shinraa".  
  
He turned abruptly and let the demon fall, eyes wide, pupils dilated. Yusuke strode down the hall and out of sight quickly, thoroughly satisfied with how he had dealt with the situation. The demon was left sitting upon the ground, eyes widened in fear, and yet, not necessarily hate.  
  
"…Ura…me…Yu…ke…"  
  
He smiled, although his eyes were still wide with shock. However, the smile was gentle and loving, his eyes were filled with blankness. It was as if his face was two sides of the same coin.  
  
"If love sprouts between hate…and which hate sprouts between love…then love can sprout from hate once again".  
  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
  
Serenity paced upon the carpeted floor of her room. Palus and Celis were in her room, since they were rooming with her. The room they had been placed in were larger then the other singled rooms, large enough to fit three king sized beds.  
  
On one of those beds was Palus sprawled upon, sleeping lightly, curled into a fetal position. Celis was gently petting her hair and watching Serenity pace with amusement in her eyes.  
  
"Really, Serenity-sama, I know you're worried, but walking back and forth does nothing".  
  
The pink haired girl threw an annoyed glance at the other darker pink haired girl. "I know, Celis-chan, but please excuse me while I wonder what happened to Hotaru. If it were any one of you in the same situation, I would be just as worried!"  
  
Celis giggled at her princess' vehement protest. "I know, I know. Just do not worry so much. I am sure Hotaru-san is perfectly capable of taking care of herself if she ever finds herself in trouble. She was one of the Outer Senshi of Her Majesty, after all".  
  
Serenity sighed, and nodded. "I know. But if you were aware of what had transpired in her life, you would be just as worried as me, if not, more".  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"Don't really feel like explaining now, Celis-chan. But I really do wish to speak with Hotaru. Like why she reacted as such when faced with Youko Kurama. Or what she's doing here in the first place. I understand this is during the time the Black Moon Family is attacking Crystal Tokyo, but I was never told where Hotaru was during that time".  
  
Before Celis could reply, there was a light knock on the door.   
  
"Come in", Serenity said quietly, eyeing the door with suspicion.  
  
The door handle clicked and they knew it was a magic-user coming in. The door was opened and a young woman stepped in, closing the door gently behind her. Smiling, she bowed in respect and in unison, Celis and Serenity bowed whilst staring.   
  
This girl had the most amazing green eyes, after all.  
  
"Hello. I am Tokei, sorceress and guide to ferry Hotaru-san during her stay here. She requested me to bring all of you to her room and to retrieve all of you just before dinner tonight. If you will not be coming back to this room, your outfits will be transported to Hotaru-san's room. Will there be a problem?" the brown haired girl inquired.   
  
Serenity smiled and shook her head, grateful for anyone to have broken her worried reverie. "No, there won't be a problem. If you don't mind, we will not be returning to the room before dinner. Will you be directing us to Hotaru's room, Tokei-san?"  
  
"Yes".  
  
Celis gently shook Palus awake and the blue haired senshi groggily sat up. Rubbing her eyes childishly, Celis pulled her off the bed and led her into the adjoined bathroom so she could wash the sleepiness out of her face. Serenity followed Tokei as they went out the door and held the door open for the two as they came up. Now the door closed with an audible click. Celis tried the door again, just in case, and it was securely locked.  
  
"Where're we going, Serenity-sama?" Palus asked, eyes bright again and not as glazed as when she had just woken up.  
  
"To Hotaru's room, Palus-chan".  
  
"Yay, we get to see Hotaru-san again!" the child stuck in a young woman's body squealed and took off down the hall, dress flying behind her.  
  
"Hey! Palus! You don't know where you're going! Wait up!" Serenity and Celis bolted after her, leaving Tokei staring after them confused, as a smile broke out upon her face and she giggled.  
  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
TBC  
  
  
  
  
  



	7. Chapter 6: Decisions and Preparations

  
A/N: Wow, hasn't it been SUCH long time? XD I'm very very sorry to keep you waiting for this chapter, but you know, things come up. (Exams, homework, writers block, general shit…) Well, here's chapter 6. Nothing really interesting happens here, but the banquet is definitely going to fill up the next chapter, so more stuff will happen very soon. This chapter is mostly discussion and revealing very little of the main plot, but more on the minor details. Hope you enjoy :)  
  
  
Love Through Centuries  
Chapter 6: Decisions and Preparations  
  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Hotaru sat back and breathed a sigh of relief. She glanced around at the perplexed faces around her – and stifled a giggle. Serenity tilted her head to one side in confusion; long pink hair sprawled over her shoulders and down her back. Celis and Palus blinked, and suddenly looked thoughtful.  
  
"That is possible…I mean, a sudden disturbance between three balanced worlds. Maybe something shifted between barriers…" Serenity mused out loud, drumming her fingers on the soft coverlet of the bed.   
  
Celis turned to her princess. "But how is that possible? It was barely in the beginning of the Silver Millennium, Metallia was nowhere to be detected, so it couldn't have been her, right? The fact that Queen Serenity (in the power of the moon) was still alive and maintained absolute control over Ningenkai at the time…Plus Queen Saturn (in the destruction of Saturn) whom just created both Reikai and Meikai…I don't see how Hotaru-san could've 'shifted dimensions' through such a stable time in history".  
  
Hotaru couldn't help but notice Celis' use of the olden formalities, but dismissed it as a thought, that perhaps they had taken to using it on a regular bases for Senshi of the Silver Alliance in the future.  
  
"But does it really matter now?" Palus looked uncharacteristically serious, and all eyes turned to her. Her eyes danced merrily, albeit her face was an expression of sombreness. "It was almost four millennia ago. Yes, Hotaru-san met Youko Kurama-san in the past, and they…had quite a history together, but it's over and done with. What's important is the now, and the now is trying to prevent all out war between all the rulers slash Lords of Makai".  
  
Hotaru smiled and nodded at Palus with approval. The blue haired woman beamed with silent pleasure. "Palus is right. We should probably concentrate on one thing first, before another. Now, we know that the three Makai Lords are Youko Kurama, Fire Demon Hiei, and the demon Yusuke".  
  
"And the seven territorial rulers are extremely violent and will stop at no ends to get what they want", Celis finished.  
  
"We need to come up with an agreement that will satisfy all parties of the Sovereign Summit. The land will have to be divided equally amongst the rulers, all will have equal power, and we'd definitely need someone trustworthy to enforce the rules once the meeting is over", Serenity said, ticking off each requirement with a slender finger.  
  
"I see that you are quite knowledgeable in such areas, Chibi-Usa. Getting used to your future ruling of all of Ningenkai?" Hotaru said teasingly, smiling to show that she was merely joking.  
  
Serenity smirked obnoxiously, breaking into a tiny laugh. "Why of course, my dear Hotaru, I must be informed of all this before I step up to take my throne".  
  
"I say we suggest this during the first meeting. Tonight's the banquet though, I hardly think it appropriate that we bring this up".  
  
"This meeting is tomorrow morning after teatime, at 1 a.m H.T. So we'll have to wake up bright and early!" Palus squealed, giggling insanely as she fell backwards onto the bed; it being large enough to hold her small body. Celis smiled at her sister's antics.  
  
"We have teatime?"   
  
Serenity couldn't help but muffle a smile behind her hand. "Actually, Hotaru-chan, yes we do. Demons that attend this meeting are quite civilized, and some have adapted to human ways since the Makai Lords took over. Did you know that Yusuke-san and Youko Kurama-san were previously human, many years ago?"   
  
"Many many years ago?" Palus added with a large grin.  
  
Hotaru shook her head, and sat back, stunned. How in the world was that possible? To be human once and converted to one with demon blood…It was different from the humans who had been converted into youma during their past senshi battles (and how long ago it had been), but their entire being was changed. She could feel it; there wasn't an ounce of human in them any longer. To be once human, and now demon…  
  
"How?" she asked in a weak voice, frowning fiercely.  
  
Celis suddenly looked concerned at her rather emotional reaction. "We're not sure. The Makai Lords keep their past concealed. No one knows what happened to them previously; except perhaps those that knew them during their human years. It's more of a rumor, really, that they were both human. No one really knows for sure, but the fact has been told since their earliest years of rule over Makai".  
  
Hotaru nodded thoughtfully, and managed to control herself. "So…how would any of you know this?"  
  
"Oh, history lessons! All four of us attend schooling just as Serenity-sama does. We're taught the history of all the worlds! It's fascinating, Hotaru-san! You simply can't imagine how much there is to learn of Makai; wars and feuding that rocked the very layer of the world and nearly destroyed it's entire existence on this plane. It's simply unbelievable!" Palus said in absolute delight, grinning so widely that all three of her companions were afraid her face would break.  
  
Hotaru turned incredulous eyes towards her childhood friends. "History lessons; schooling! How unfair is that? We were never given such privileges…"   
  
"Well, by the time I was ten the relationship between the worlds were much better then it used to be. This also allowed us to decide that all senshi should have a through education of the universe, so my mother and Puu took up the task of organizing a curriculum for us".  
  
Hotaru pouted and sighed. "Lucky".  
  
The three grinned at each other. Although they all respected Hotaru/Sailor Saturn immensely and she was practically their role model, it was nice to have her act jealous of something their time had and her time didn't. It meant that she was merely human as well, and was capable of submitting to human tendencies at times.  
  
Tokei took this moment of silence between them to spontaneously appear in the centre of the room, without bothering to use the door. They all jumped when they heard her speak. "I am here merely to remind you that the time of the banquet and opening ceremony is near. If all of you will kindly dress into your appropriate outfits, I will be waiting outside to take you to the banquet hall".  
  
"Ah…thank you, Tokei-san. We'll be right out", Hotaru said sheepishly, and Tokei smiled, and promptly disappeared as quickly as she had appeared, in a shower of green sparkling lights.  
  
"Oooh, pretty!"   
  
"Palus, calm down! We should probably go now – "  
  
"Here", Serenity strode to the closet of the room and threw it open. There hung four neatly pressed dresses. Grabbing them, she threw them onto the bed in a haste to get dressed quickly and head down to the banquet. She was extremely eager to see what a 'grown-up party' would be like. (She had grown used to her mother's ball dances and those hardly applied as 'grown-up parties' anymore then her birthday parties did, though every year it would be a differently themed party bash)  
  
Hotaru widened her eyes and leapt backwards from the bed, seeing her fellow senshi do the same. Her kimono hardly hindered her movement, she absently observed, surprised.  
  
The dresses had not landed onto the bed as the law of gravity had permitted, but rather they disappeared in a swirl of colourless sparkles and followed them to the other end of the room. With wide eyes, Hotaru followed the sparkles' movement around her body, and felt them surround her. Before she could barely blink her eye, there were tiny flashes of light and she was dressed and done up fancily from head to toe.  
  
Serenity blinked, and grinned widely in surprise. "Now isn't this rather convenient!"  
  
She was dressed in a long pearly white flowing gown, a gold studded collar high around her neck and totally sleeveless. Gold bangles adorned her wrist and thin gold bands on her fingers. Her hair was not in her usual style, but piled on top of her head, with tendrils falling prettily beside her face. She had the smallest of make-up, her natural blush showing through with a tinge of frosty pink on her lips and light pale blue over her eyelids to accent her eyes.  
  
Celis held back a gasp of shock. She was immediately dressed in a dress of pale yellow. It was low cut and ended two inches below her collarbone. The sleeves were long and flowing, covering nearly the tips of her fingers. It was tight around her hips, and flared out into a skirt that was covered with white lace and ended an inch above her knee. A handkerchief was tied around her neck so that her upper body didn't seem to be lacking. Her hair was gathered into two large French braids and clipped to the back of her head so it formed two hoops. A flower of the same colour as her dress was slipped behind her ear, finishing the rather 'natural' look.   
  
The blue haired woman next to her was not as surprised. With a giggle of childish delight, Palus twirled around on the spot, laughing as her shimmering grey skirt swirled out around her. Her dress was a collarless top, going around her shoulders and dipping below her collarbone. Although, her 'dress' was more of a top then anything; she had shorts underneath the layers of sash tied intricately around her waist and falling lightly to her knees. She wore large metallic anklets and bracelets, giving her a childish but definitely reckless image. Blue hair fell freely to her waist, with tiny braids weaved amongst the strands.  
  
Hotaru grimaced and frowned darkly, glaring down at the outfit the people of the Sovereign Summit had decided to sic her in. It was a long dress that clung to her body, long slits running up her legs to her knees. Thin black straps held up the top, and black fishnet covered her upper chest. Her hair was pinned back into a small bun at the back of her head, several silver hair ornaments clipped to the side of her head and a long stick adorned with crystals settled into her bun.   
  
"You know, how come the three of you don't have your own sorceresses or guards following you?" Hotaru asked absentmindedly, heading into the bathroom to look at her reflection.   
  
"They're not too sure of us", Serenity began, already in the bathroom and standing in front of the mirror, tugging at the strands of hair hanging beside her face. "Or at least, they're not too sure of what to make of us. We're from Ningenkai after all, and since almost everyone knows Yusuke-san and Youko Kurama-san were humans…well, look how powerful they are now. You could say that demons are…suspicious of us. And it's well known that my mother is currently ruling Ningenkai, and that I am still six years old at the time. I'm just posing as her representative right now; you can imagine how shocked everyone here is. It's rumoured though, I think, that I'm her sister. It should've been known by everyone, don't you think, that the all powerful Neo Queen Serenity had a sister?"  
  
"And that's why the guards were sent to follow us in secret. I suppose we'd have to depend on Tokei-san to lead us around. I don't think the guards will appear anytime soon", Celis added.  
  
"So…they are unsure of your full abilities".  
  
"And we are being watched constantly. We can't even get around here without at least two guards at our heels. You have a much better chance of moving around, Hotaru-chan, because everyone thinks you're just an unimportant ferrygirl".  
  
"And what a relief that is".  
  
Hotaru blinked, and suddenly looked down at her neck thoughtfully. Her broach hung on its silver chain around her neck. Biting her lip, she waved her hand in the air for a second and a necklace appeared. It dropped onto her hand and she caught it; quickly replacing her broach with the necklace and sending her broach into her space pocket instead.  
  
The door automatically opened and Tokei stepped in, gesturing them to head out. They followed and the door shut with a silent click. It was nighttime; the ceiling was crystal and displayed the night sky since they were on the tallest floor.   
  
They were silent as they walked down the hall, glancing between themselves in curiosity as to what to do next. This was an important night before the meetings started the next day.   
  
Tokei suddenly stopped, causing Celis to halt in her step and Palus to bump rather dumbly into the back of her older sister.  
  
"Ow, Celis!"  
  
The brown haired woman ignored the exclamation, instead opted to turn around and explain before they went further. She could tell that these four were terribly uninformed of the situation here at the Sovereign Summit. She regarded each of them with critical eyes. They were young; Hotaru was only 16, with the rest 14, and she was still unsure of the youngest blue haired girl. She couldn't possibly imagine how the four would manage in a place like this.  
  
"Before we head to the banquet hall, I do hope the four of you know what you're doing", she said, carefully choosing her words.  
  
Serenity stared blankly at her in confusion. Celis and Palus looked at each other perplexedly, and Hotaru eventually stepped up.  
  
She smiled politely and nodded. "I was extremely well informed by my superiors. We know that the Sovereign Summit is a dangerous place, but relatively the safest place in all of Makai. But as you should know, Tokei-san, we are not here to give comment. We are merely here to observe".  
  
"And it's unlikely that we'd cause much trouble, if that's what you're worried about", Celis piped up, eyes glowing with experience. "We're not those that can be manipulated easily; others will certainly keep out of our way seeing as who we're representing".  
  
At that, Tokei nodded in acknowledgement. Neo Queen Serenity was rumoured to be one of the most powerful in all three worlds. It was said that her power rivalled those of Enma Daioh the First, the first king of Reikai whose power had been unimaginable.   
  
Of course, her senshi knew better. Neo Queen Serenity's power far exceeded the ancient king; for wasn't it one of her very own senshi's mother who had created Reikai in its very beginnings?  
  
"What we're trying to say is, Tokei-chan, is that you don't have to worry about us! We'll be really really good while we're guests here", Palus chirped, but her eyes turned dead serious and her smile dropped from her face. "Unless one threatens us to break the rules first".  
  
Tokei blinked in surprise. Suddenly, she saw these girls in an entirely new light. They were much more mature then they seemed; older then they looked. She felt that her knowledge of their current identity was far from what they actually were.  
  
She felt that they; three of Ningenkai and one of Reikai, exceeded beyond her very expectations.  
  
She smiled, all doubts wiped from her mind. "Well then, you four have successfully reassured me. Now, please stand in a circle around me and lock your hands together".  
  
They did as they were told and Hotaru grinned at Serenity, who did the same. They were reminded of all the times the senshi had had to do the exact same thing while combining their powers to give their princess now Queen power to defeat their enemy.  
  
Tokei closed her eyes and held her hands together in a praying like position in front of her. A green glow surrounded them, and she muttered something quietly under her breath. Soon, they were gone.  
  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
  
"Jen! Jen, wait!"   
  
Botan sighed as the cat demon once again escaped her tight grasp on his shoulder. He bolted off, leaving her standing in the middle of the nearly empty banquet hall. It wasn't that she didn't share his excitement for tonight's events; she had attended the same banquet every five years. It was a lot of fun and half the guests would end up so stoned by alcohol (and any type of alcoholic beverage served in the Makai were as alcoholic as one could get it to be) that it was an ideal time to worm information out of them.  
  
She merely felt undeniably anxious, that was all. Perhaps it was a sixth sense of some kind. She didn't feel right; something was going to happen tonight, and she probably wouldn't enjoy the surprise of it.  
  
She finally caught up with Jenaka, panting heavily and having difficulty keeping a glare in her eyes directed at the enthusiastically grinning face. She sighed again and straightened up, noticing that her dress (dark navy with a low cut collar and a long skirt to her ankles that swished whenever she walked; adorned with beautiful and probably insanely expensive sapphires) barely had a wrinkle on it. Nevertheless, she brushed the non-existent dust from the bodice and frowned down at Jen.  
  
"I told you to stay put, you young rascal", she said, beginning a long lecture that she knew would be cut short. She really did have a soft spot for the cat demon.  
  
He pouted, and an emerald eye flicked shut. He stuck a tongue out at her. "Mother says I'm allowed to travel freely around the place as long as I don't cause trouble".  
  
She placed clenched fists on her hips and stared down at his innocently grinning face. "And I suppose running around and causing trouble for the guards while they're decorating the banquet hall isn't 'causing trouble'?"   
  
"Nope".   
  
Botan blinked, and had to cover her mouth to stop a giggle from escaping, lest it encouraged him. "You know that wasn't what Namir meant, Jen. Anyhow, you should be old enough to think for your self. You are nearly six hundred years old".  
  
Jen pouted. "Don't remind me of my age, Botan-chan. It brings back bad memories".  
  
She held back a gasp in surprise and suddenly looked extremely apologetic. "I'm sorry Jen", she said, looking sad all of a sudden.  
  
Jen nodded and looked away, turning his back to her as he observed the going ons in the room. Suddenly, he was the epitome of seriousness. Perhaps he was weary; he knew age would never affect him for many many ages to come. More of a curse then a blessing, however.  
  
As he watched the guards milling around the place, casting their magic over the decorations and lighting up the candles on the chandeliers that rose hundreds of feet above them, he felt his mind wander back to the one that had captured his attention so completely.  
  
Hotaru, the new ferrygirl that had arrived with Koenma and Botan to the Sovereign Summit. She was a figure shrouded in mystery; for he knew almost everyone that resided in the Reikai and in all his years that he had known the two, he had never heard of someone named Tomoe Hotaru.   
  
She was beautiful of course; because he had seen enough beauty in his life to recognize it from far off. She was beautiful outside and within; black hair as dark as the night skies and skin so pale and violet orbs filled with secrets piled upon one after another. She was also of the darkness; he could tell she was really one with them. It piqued his curiosity of course; someone new and unusual had come into play and strange as it seemed, he couldn't wait to play with her.  
  
He wondered how long it would take to break someone like her; someone who seemed to have an undeniable strength; determination shining quite clearly in those eyes and a firm will set deep within her.  
  
But there was also something about her that he didn't know. She was different; or at least, wasn't what she truly was. He disliked not knowing everything about one single person; and because of that, she was dangerous. She was unpredictable; of she proved to be a threat…He could very gladly kill her.   
  
No one would stand in his way once everything had been set in place, no matter how entertaining she would prove to be.  
  
"Jen?"  
  
He whirled around and plastered a large smile on his face. "Yes, Botan-chan? Sorry, I drifted off a bit there".  
  
She smiled, deep pink eyes softening as she knelt down until she was eye level to him. "You do know that it's over, Jen? No one will hurt you again; he's gone and I won't let him come back. You know they won't either. I'll protect you no matter what", she said, earnest.  
  
He nodded and dropped his smile. He didn't need to pretend in front of her. Because Botan was someone who understood.   
  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
TBC  
  



	8. Chapter 7: Conversations

  
A/N: See? You didn't have to wait as long for this chapter as you did for chapter six! Isn't that great? ^^ Well either way, I got this done as fast as I could, so be satisfied! I can't guarantee that chapter eight will be out as fast as seven did. And damn, does it feel great to say that! I mean, this story has progressed so far since Future Meets Past was written and posted (I am SO going to revise that in the near future!). It's nice to say that I'm past seven chapters in this story.   
  
It's great to know I still have readers after four months of not updating (or was it longer?! Can't remember -.-;;…) so I'd REALLY like to thank Pisces*Angel and rogus solus for reviewing the last chapter (Don't think I haven't noticed your reviews for the past chapters; thanks so much for the support!), and The Heiress as well.   
Before this story goes on any further, I'd like to say that there might be a slim chance that there will be shounen ai/shoujo ai (homosexuality) in this story. Not necessarily to the main characters, but other characters might get together with people of the same gender. I don't want anyone offended when I start adding in the romance for this story (Yes people scream; seven chapters and a prologue and Hotaru STILL haven't gotten together with Kurama yet? Well, don't expect too much out of THAT couple, I'm still not sure what to do with them ^^;;) and I don't want anyone flaming because of that. So yeah, keep that in mind.  
  
Again, thank you for all the support through the months (and years, considering Future Meets Past was written and completed in September of 2001, and I STILL occasionally get a review or two for that story!) Now please read and enjoy!   
  
  
Love Through Centuries  
Chapter 7: Conversations   
  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
They appeared right outside a large set of doors. Palus gasped in surprise and delight; pale blue eyes widening at the sight. It was a large silver structure, outlined with draped silks hanging overhead. The doors itself had engraved designs on them, and out of curiosity she leaned closer to look at it. They were frightening; most of them were of demons and pictures of creatures she had never seen before. However, before she looked away, she could've sworn she saw a flash of what could've been her queen, standing by herself in the centre surrounded by eight figures.   
  
Her fellow senshi were not nearly as amazed as she was; because although the building of the Sovereign Summit was frighteningly majestic (for a building built in the Makai) it was also frighteningly dark and foreboding. They felt that the Crystal Tokyo palace was much more beautiful and had a much more cheerful atmosphere.  
  
"I'm sorry Hotaru-san, but since you are the company of Koenma-sama, you must enter along with him. As to my knowledge, he has not arrived yet with the ferrygirl Botan-san".  
  
Hotaru nodded and backed away, content to wait by the door. Palus almost frowned at how mean it was, but let it drop, as Hotaru glanced down the hall inquiringly. Sailor Saturn was perfectly capable of taking care of herself, and if she had a problem with how she was treated, she would speak up. Palus needn't worry.  
  
Tokei pushed the door open and they were met with probably the largest room they had ever seen. The walls were covered with large arch-like windows with golden drapes. The chandeliers glowed from the candles and caused a rather romantic atmosphere in the ballroom.   
  
And it would've been romantic, Palus noted with a hint of sarcasm, if the room wasn't chock full of demons of every sizes.   
  
There were four large tables arranged in a row. The centre one was obviously for the Lords and the guests, and two for the rulers and their company (each ruler had brought two as their company), but she was unsure whom the last table was for. Two people were seated there, a young girl with auburn hair tied into two pigtails dressed in a simple lacy black dress, and a young man seeming in his twenties in a simple shirt and black pants; he had long blonde hair and was tied back elegantly into a ponytail. Blinking, she wondered again who they were and continued to watch them as she descended.   
  
Tokei lead them down the large set of stairs that served as a bit of a stage, while the fox-girl (and she could not for the life of her remember her name) introduced them.  
  
"Arriving, as Neo Queen Serenity's representative, Lady Serenity of Crystal Tokyo and her company, the Sailor Senshi".  
  
They felt the stares of almost everyone in the room. Guests wouldn't normally get as much attention, but they had come in place of one of the most powerful beings in all three worlds, and they were insanely curious as to who Neo Queen Serenity had chosen as her representative.  
  
They followed the brown haired sorceress down the large staircase and were told to be seated around table that was directly in front of the foot of the stairs, so they had a clear view of the guests' arrivals.  
  
There was a light chatter going around the room, but she could feel the tension crackling through the air. She felt like she was constantly being watched; shifting around in her seats her eyes darted around uncomfortably.   
  
"How come no one's at our table, Usa-chan? Whom're we sitting with?" Palus whispered to her princess who was seated beside her.   
  
"The three Makai Lords with each of their company and Koenma-san with his own company. Don't worry, they usually arrive last. They should be here in a few minutes".  
  
She was right; but they had certainly taken their time. Koenma, Hotaru, and a blue haired girl she didn't know was announced (whose name assumed was Botan) and led to their table. Koenma sat between Botan (who sat beside Celis) and Hotaru.   
  
"Good evening, Koenma-san", Serenity said, a face of absolute politeness. Her eyes were carefully made expressionless, Palus noted, as she always was whenever she greeted someone of higher or same rank as her.  
  
"Good evening, Lady Serenity. I trust that you had a pleasant afternoon?"   
  
Serenity smiled and nodded. "The Sovereign Summit is a most interesting place. It is great honour to be invited to come in my queen's place".  
  
Palus was rather proud of her friend; no matter how you looked at her, you would never guess that Serenity was merely fourteen years of age (from the way she was speaking).  
  
Seeing that Serenity and Koenma was engaged in a rather fast paced conversation, she not having the patience to keep up turned to look at her sister who sat on the other side of Serenity. Sighing, she noticed that Koenma had switched seats with Hotaru (at her request, probably) and now Botan-san, Hotaru-san, and Celis were speaking with each other. Frowning, she sat back to await the others' arrivals.  
  
They didn't disappoint her. After a few of the ruler's company had arrived, she heard the announcement of one of the Makai Lords arriving, and eagerly she looked up. It was the one with the long black hair, fierce coal black eyes glaring from under strands of bangs that hung menacingly in front of his face. She shuddered as she felt his gaze sweep past her and the people at her table; this demon scared her more then the others.   
  
She glanced to the side, perhaps by chance, and saw that Hotaru was looking at him, and they smiled at each other briefly, though you would barely notice if you weren't looking closely. Surprised, Palus wondered if Hotaru knew him.   
  
He made his way leisurely to their table and sat down onto the empty chair next to Koenma. Palus watched him nervously, but tried to appear as if she wasn't. Hotaru seemed unfazed however, and she had to admire her calm when sitting near to one of the most powerful demons in Makai. She had learned of Yusuke during her few years of schooling, and they had said that he was a demon with a temper; known to be provoked by the smallest things and to lash out at anything that he deemed unworthy and useless, even demons who stood by his side.  
  
She met Hotaru's eyes and tried to warn her of Yusuke, but Hotaru merely smiled and shook her head. Palus looked and felt dejected; she wasn't Hotaru or her sister or Serenity, who were all young but powerful in their own right. They all had a strong personality and could stand under pressure. But she was the youngest, and inexperienced. Celis was always the elegant and graceful one; who learned to deal with things with a certain poise that would leave those watching her breathless. It didn't hurt that she possessed a soft sense of beauty that gave off the impression that she was gentle and could not hurt a fly.   
  
Of course, whoever saw her in battle would be quick to disagree.   
  
Palus was different; young and foolish. Her teachers always told her that she had her head in the clouds every minute of the day and could hardly concentrate. She could never view dangerous situations with any amount of seriousness and so opted to deal with things her own way; by acting childish and silly. It was her way of letting people know she was harmless, but she was most definitely not. However, she could not deny the fact that she was probably the weakest of the four senshi that guarded Neo Princess Serenity of Crystal Tokyo.   
  
Pouting to herself, she glanced up again to stare at the large doorway that stood over the staircase. She had enough pitying herself, really. She often found that instead of looking at how useless she was, it was better to just concentrate on the current situation at hand.  
  
Besides, the second Makai Lord had already been announced during her musings.  
  
It was Youko Kurama, as ethereal and beautiful as he had been during their first meeting this afternoon. Making his way down the steps, he slid onto a seat. With great curiosity, she noted that he kept a careful distance from Yusuke and Hotaru. He sat directly in front of Serenity.  
  
She watched as Hotaru looked at him out of the corner of her eye, narrowed them, and looked away, continuing her conversation with Botan and Celis. Youko Kurama merely watched her in silence, with blank eyes and an even blanker expression. The neutrality he used in which to watch her friend (and role model) scared her. Palus tilted her head to the side in a sign of confusion, taping her bottom lip in contemplation. Things were obviously not quite right between the two, but as always, she knew Hotaru would know how to deal with it.  
  
Youko Kurama sat only two seats away from her, and all the rest of the seats were filled. She knew that Hiei was the last one to arrive, but perhaps he had brought company, when the other two had not? Curiously, she made sure to pay attention so that she knew who was coming along with him.  
  
"You must be part of the company of Lady Serenity", a soft and entirely gentle voice said.  
  
She turned to him, startled that he would speak to her, of all people. But then again, it was understandable. Serenity and Koenma were busy talking about the state Makai was in, Hotaru, Celis, and Botan were discussing who-knew-what, Yusuke didn't seem like the sociable type to begin with, and that only left her and Youko Kurama to entertain each other. She mentally winced, but sighed and decided that it was inevitable anyway. She had to converse with someone here that wasn't in her circle of friends.  
  
"Yup! I'm Palus, sister of Celis and we make up half of the Sailor Senshi", she chirped, eyes shining with interest. 'Well', she thought, 'no matter how much I deny it, Youko Kurama is a very curious figure here at the Sovereign Summit. It's kind of cool to talk to him and be on almost equal footing'.  
  
He smiled, and she nearly fell over her chair with surprise. With just a small tilt of his lips, his entire demeanor changed. Suddenly he seemed so much more…pleasant, or kind, whichever was the better word, and she couldn't resist grinning back in her usual manner when she was with her friends; a smile that wasn't just for show. She was a bit surprised that he could make her smile rather truthfully with just one of his own.  
  
"It is refreshing to see new faces. I met Neo Queen Serenity during the previous meetings; she is quite the formidable woman", he commented, making light conversation.  
  
She bobbed her head up and down excitedly; eager to talk about a person she admired so much (the fact that he had mentioned her queen as a topic of conversation definitely earned him brownie points in her book). "Neo Queen Serenity-sama is a wonderful person! She's kind and thoughtful; patient and willing to listen. She is not only our ruler but also our friend; and a friend to everyone who reside in Crystal Tokyo. She is the most beautiful person", she replied rather dreamily, her bright blue eyes shining.  
  
"And I am correct to assume that Neo Queen Serenity has eight senshi that serve as her guard; eight senshi who rule over each element of Ningenkai?"   
  
"Yes. Each of them possess the power of nature, such as water or wind. They are all capable of battle and trained for it…in case the need should ever arise".  
  
"Every five years, only one senshi accompanies Neo Queen Serenity, and she is Sailor Pluto. I was curious as to why none of the senshi came along".  
  
"You could say that Sailor Pluto is like the guardian. She is not only a senshi but works for Neo Queen Serenity as a diplomat or politician of sorts, and attends all the meetings of different rulers around the world when our queen cannot. It is sensible to bring along Sailor Pluto, the one who has the most experience in this sort of thing amongst us all".  
  
"Ah", Youko Kurama nodded in acknowledgement. His smile never left his face and Palus couldn't help but wonder as to where the Youko Kurama Hotaru had described in her story had gone to. "You said there were eight senshi of Neo Queen Serenity. So where does that put you and your other three?"  
  
"We're the senshi of Neo Princess Serenity-sama. We were sent to come along with Lady Serenity for her protection, but Celis and I are only in training. Of course", she turned a bit more serious then she was used to and looked at Youko Kurama through unsmiling eyes, "that does not mean we are utterly defenceless".  
  
Youko Kurama nodded. "Of course", he repeated.  
  
Palus grinned brightly at him again, pleased that he had agreed. By now, she thought that perhaps Youko Kurama wasn't that bad after all, and was quite a good conversationalist, but she was still wary and decided to change the subject, unwilling to disclose more then enough information about her and her fellow senshi. She didn't want to accidentally reveal she was from the future, after all, though that was unlikely. She couldn't take the risk (her mouth tended to run off on her during her most excitable times).   
  
But she never got the chance to ask the question she wanted to ask, because the third Lord, Hiei, had arrived. She turned to look up, but caught the fleeting look Hotaru had shot at Youko Kurama, a look of absolute confusion and bewilderment. Blinking rather innocently, Palus cast that aside to be mulled over later and turned her attention back to the new arrival.  
  
Hiei had looked exactly as she had imagined. Short. She stifled a giggle, and continued to observe. He had spiky black hair with a white starburst imprinted onto it. Vicious looking red eyes glared out from under a white band that went around his forehead. He was draped with a black cloak with a high collar, and she could only see boots underneath. And just as she had thought, Hiei had brought a companion. Turning to the person beside him, her jaw dropped with absolute shock and surprise.  
  
It was a tiny figure she could barely see, but as they descended, she knew her assumption was right. It was a small and seemingly very young girl. She had light turquoise hair tied back, with short strips hanging by her face. She had on a simple pale blue kimono, and her hands hung limply by her side. As she neared their table along with Hiei, Palus could see that her eyes were blank, almost as if she herself was merely a shell, a hollow representation.  
  
She breathed a sigh of relief when the girl decided to sit down next to her, so Hiei was forced to sit beside Youko Kurama. The chairs were all filled, and spaced widely apart, so there was less chance of a disagreement. Curiously, she glanced at the girl out of the corner of her eye. The girl was completely silent, staring at the edge of the table, ignoring all the activity surrounding her.  
  
As the lights dimmed, signalling the beginning of the banquet, Palus couldn't drag her eyes from the girl. She was like a living oxymoron, her physical appearance seemingly young and innocent, but there was a certain blankness in her eyes and on her face. Her expression was so silent and absolute that Palus was afraid it would crack if any type of emotion were revealed.  
  
She felt Serenity nudge her side, silently telling her to pay attention. She looked up. The girl she had seen sitting in the last table with the blonde man was on the platform just above the stairs, and a large spotlight was trained on her. Everywhere, all demons and guests fell silent, staring at the girl who seemed to be only in her teens.   
  
'It's like she's the leader or something', Palus thought, 'but she can't be! She's so…young'. Then she glanced over at Serenity and felt foolish. Serenity was only fourteen and she was expected to rule an entire kingdom. Although that wasn't to come until at least a few hundred years later, Serenity was already expected to act like the ruler she would become. 'I shouldn't mock young rulers of future empires', she joked to herself, 'not when I myself am being ruled over by one'.  
  
The girl slowly smiled and bowed, a pleasant look on her face but a cold expression in her eyes. "I am glad to see all of you here. Thank you for attending the meeting of the Sovereign Summit, in which we hold every five years. This is the place in which we resolve the disputes that have collected over the last five years. This is also the safest place there will ever be in Makai, ever since the Makai Wars. The guards of this palace wish that all of you abided by the rules and to please refrain from using violence to solve your own personal disagreements. If any of you have any problems you wish to inform to the guards, they will be brought up during the meetings".  
  
"And if we do not wish to wait till tomorrow to 'resolve our disputes', Morrayne?"   
  
Palus turned to the voice and with a wince, realized it was Yusuke, who had stood up and now the spotlight was trained on all ten of them.   
  
The girl grinned wolfishly, eyes glaring down at who had addressed her so informally. "Really, Yusuke, you are probably the only one who would dare speak to me in such a manner. And let me tell you, it is rather refreshing. If you choose to lash out against others instead of trying to 'work things out' in a fully calm and polite way, then I'm afraid the guards will be free to do as they wish with you. Please remember that no matter how powerful you are, the guards will be able to restrain you in the quickest and most painless way possible".  
  
Then she turned to Palus' table. "For the newcomers, I am Morrayne, the ancient Elder of the Sovereign Summit. I wish you good will in the hands of the Goddess; you are fully welcomed here into this place. Be rest assured that no harm will befall any of you. If any threaten our guests, they will pay dearly".  
  
Then her gaze swept across the entire room and caught the eye of everyone there. All demons and guests were watching her intently. She had an atmosphere of wisdom surrounding her, and called for everyone's attention.   
  
Then she said what everyone had been waiting for. "Now please, let the banquet begin".  
  
A cheer of mutual agreement rose from around the room, mostly from the rulers and their company's table. Guards began to trickle in by the handful, each holding trays up in one hand.  
  
Palus was silent as the food was served and drinks poured. Everyone dug into their meal, and she picked at hers.   
  
"Palus-chan? Is everything alright?" Serenity glanced at her friend; worried. Her blue haired senshi seemed a bit down, glancing around the table and then dropping her gaze back onto her plate.   
  
"I'm fine, Usa-chan!" Palus plastered a large smile on her face and turned away from her friend, putting something unidentifiable in her mouth. She pulled away from her fork, surprised. 'Hey, this is pretty good!'  
  
Soon, she was shoving food into her mouth, realizing just how hungry she was. "Yummy!" She exclaimed, eyes wide with excitement.  
  
Celis giggled and pointed out her napkin to her. "Palus, calm down. You might want to wipe your mouth as well; some got on your face".  
  
She blushed and grinned furtively at her sister with thanks. Wiping her mouth, she set her fork down and sighed in sheer happiness. She loved eating, especially foods that she had never tasted before. She reached forward to take her cup, but stopped herself before she could take a huge gulp and glanced down at it curiously. It was a clear liquid. She sniffed it suspiciously; no strange odor arose.  
  
Scrunching up her face in fear, she drank a sip, and then sighed in relief. It was just water, but water that sizzled rather pleasantly down her throat when she swallowed.  
  
Once she quenched her thirst, she sighed again. She looked around the table and saw that everyone was still eating, but they were already starting to finish up. After all, this was only the appetizer.  
  
Curiously, she looked to the girl beside her and saw that she was still sitting, as she had been when she first sat down; eyes down, fingers laced and hands on her lap, back straight up. Palus tapped lightly on the girl's shoulder to get her attention, and her head turned, staring straight towards her.  
  
She reeled back in shock, eyes wide.  
  
How frightening was it, to see a girl seemingly younger then her stare straight towards her, red eyes wide and blank. Palus held back a gasp, and smiled hesitatingly at her, tucking strands of blue hair behind her ear. She held out her other hand and transformed her miniature smile into her signature grin. "Hi, I'm Palus! Who might you be?"  
  
The girl looked down and stared at the offered hand. Palus waited patiently, but even she was about to give up when the mysterious girl was staring at it for a full minute. But to her ultimate surprise, and to the demon sitting on the other side of the girl, she slowly unlaced her finger and lifted her right hand up, palm faced down. Palus immediately switched hands and grasped the girl's hand tightly.   
  
"It's nice to meet you", she said, determined to be cheerful and nice to the apparently shy girl.  
  
The girl stared at their joined hands, going up and down. Then she lowered her head even more and covered her eyes with her hair. A word was whispered quietly, and Palus blinked.  
  
"I'm sorry, but…I can't hear you. Can you repeat what you just said?" she asked kindly, grasping the mysterious girl's hand tighter. She had a feeling she was about to find out who the girl was, and it would definitely come as a big surprise.  
  
The girl whispered again, her eyes still carefully blank but Palus was no longer afraid. Unaware of the stares directed at her from the other people seated around the table, she lowered her head and again repeated her request as politely as possible. She made sure to keep a pleasant smile on her face in case she scared the girl off.  
  
The girl finally looked up, and awareness seeped into her eyes. Palus widened her own in surprise, but the girl finally said something that everyone around the table could hear. It was a name, a name that served no purpose to the guests from Ningenkai. But to those that had been around since the Makai Lords became as they were now, it meant everything.   
  
"Yukina".   
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
TBC  
  
A/N: I know it's a bit strange that I would use Palus' POV for such an important chapter, but I thought that if I used Hotaru's POV, this chapter wouldn't have turned out as well because I would've concentrated too much on her thoughts of Youko Kurama and herself, and I would've had no way of connecting her to Yukina, and I HAD to introduce Yukina in this chapter, so yeah. That's my explanation.   
  
  
  



	9. Chapter 8: Finalized Identities

A/N: Hi everyone! *waves* It's me again, updating a month after chapter seven was uploaded. I'm so happy to see reviews, especially since this story is about to go over 100 reviews. Thank you to everyone who reviewed. I know this story is definitely not the best out there and personally I don't really think it's all that good, but like any writer, I like compliments to feed my oversized ego. So again, thank you!   
  
Besides thanking everyone, I'd also like to address some stuff. First of all, like I said last chapter, there might be shounen ai/shoujo ai in this story. Stuff like romance will start coming up once the banquet is over so I just wanted to get this cleared up. Second, I appreciate all the reviews I've been getting lately, but just like any other writer, not only do I wish for compliments, I also would like some criticism so that I can improve my writing. I would greatly appreciate it if the reviews commented on the plot, or even my writing style. I'm curious as to what the readers *think* will happen next, and I would love to hear your theories regarding this story.   
  
  
Love Through Centuries  
Chapter 8: Finalized Identities  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
"Yukina-san, ne? It's nice to meet you".  
  
Palus firmly shook her hand up and down, but her hand had gone limp. Almost frowning, she saw that her red eyes had gone completely expressionless again.   
  
Instinctively, she looked up. And was started to find that everyone around the table was staring at her. Well, her and Yukina, to be precise. And well, they weren't really staring. More like eyeing menacingly.  
  
Palus pointedly ignored those looks and gently placed Yukina's hand back in her lap. Then she turned back to her food and picked up her fork. Before she could even lift a finger though, she felt Serenity nudge her side. She turned and stared questioningly at her princess.  
  
"Yukina-san seems to be a very important person to them", she whispered quietly, making it seem as though she wasn't talking at all. She perfected the technique during a few of her mother's 'peace talks' (as she had dubbed it). She respected her mother and Puu, but anybody would get tired after listening to it more then five times in two days.  
  
Palus shrugged, but did not offer any more to be said. She didn't like everyone staring. So Yukina had introduced herself. What was the problem? Everyone (or more precisely, the Makai Lords and Koenma along with his blue-haired company) was acting as if she hardly ever spoke of her own consent. She heard the whispers and the curious questions, but ignored them.  
  
She didn't need this right now.  
  
However, she was curious herself. About Yukina mostly. Why Hiei would bring along such a being to a place like this was strange enough. The Sovereign Summit was known to be a dangerous place. No matter how capable the guards were, they could not protect everyone in the area. So why would one of the Makai Lords bring along someone like Yukina, whom seemed to be unable to protect herself at all, leaving herself completely defenceless?  
  
She went back to picking at her food while pondering this. Hiei was not known for his kindness. He was not known for taking care of those younger and weaker then him. But perhaps Yukina was a special case? But how special was this particular girl? She seemed as if she had absolutely no sense of her surroundings, as if she was trapped within herself.   
  
The guards flooded in to clear the food and start the main course. But by now, Palus wasn't very hungry anymore.  
  
She turned to glance at the solitary Yukina, the calm and collected Serenity, the excited but elegant Celis, and the fierce but silently determined Hotaru.  
  
She sighed. This was proving to be the longest night of her life.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
Hotaru could understand Palus' uncomfortable state. She had had a lifetime of being stared at and gossiped about, it was not a pleasant experience and so she turned to Botan, a smile already on her face. But she stopped, as quickly as she had planned to distract the ferrygirl.  
  
Botan was an absolute mess. Between what had transpired three seconds ago and till this moment, she had managed to cry so much that her eyes were red and puffy, strands were sticking out of her immaculate ponytail, and her dress seemed almost rundown. But she was grinning. Smiling so heart-warmingly that anyone who saw her couldn't resist smiling back.  
  
Because such a look of happiness was rare in these parts of the three worlds.  
  
Hotaru laid a gentle hand on her new friend's shoulder, and Botan turned to her and, seemingly unmindful of the harm, start babbling happily. "Did you see, did you see? Yukina-chan talked! She spoke, even if it's just her name, she spoke! I haven't her speak for so long; I can hardly remember her voice, but today she spoke! Ever since – "  
  
"Botan!"   
  
A simple worded warning from Koenma on the other side of Hotaru and she clamped up, head drooping as she closed her eyes meekly. Immediately, Koenma looked apologetic. He glanced at Hotaru and she nodded, smiling. She understood the importance of secrets, even those kept from her. But that didn't mean she had to enjoy it.  
  
She turned to glance at everyone. By now, the shock of someone simply stating her own name seemed to have worn off. Hotaru glanced around confusedly, but sighed when she saw that no one would bother explaining it to her.  
  
Everyone seemed to pick up from where they had left off. Celis tentatively began to speak with Botan who sat beside her and responded politely while trying to fervently wipe the tears from her cheeks. Hotaru left them be, perhaps they could become good friends; Botan seemed like a nice person and she wouldn't mind getting to know her better. It may seem like she was taking advantage, but she knew that Botan knew more then she let on. She had to get Botan to trust her before the blue haired ferrygirl would tell her anything worth evaluating. Right now she was pretty much receiving mixed signals from everyone.   
  
"Not carrying the weapon you had this afternoon?"  
  
She turned, and saw that Yusuke, the demon with the wild black hair and human characteristics (well, human considering his fellow Makai Lords had a white tail and the other was a foot shorter then herself) was grinning darkly towards her, sitting in a casual manner on his chair.   
  
Hotaru smiled and shook her head demurely. "No, I'm afraid that my 'weapon' will not fit over nor under the table. It is safer to have it in my room".  
  
He laughed crudely. "Well, what is it then? For someone to be able to wield that thing; you must be pretty damn good with it". He was complimenting her because he wanted to see how she would take it. And also because he knew that she would realize his purposes, and fight back with equal power. And there was always the technical reason; he wanted to see how she really did wield the 'thing'.  
  
"I've had practice", Hotaru responded with a small shrug of her shoulders. "It's not difficult".  
  
"So what kind of weapon is it?" a soft voice drifted from beside Yusuke. They both turned to him.  
  
It was Youko Kurama, who was watching Hotaru with a guarded expression. She stiffened, but she observed him curiously. He was still the same, and up close, he was even more admirable then before. Long silver hair, the same bright golden hazel eyes. But there was something different. Something much different. As strange as it seemed, now that she had had a chance to see how he had conversed with Palus (he had smiled), she had to admit that perhaps he had mellowed out a bit during the years. It had been so long; she was unsure of the time differences between Makai and Ningenkai but she knew several centuries had passed. Yes, perhaps Youko Kurama had changed.  
  
That still didn't mean she had to be more then courteous to him then she was now.   
  
"It is what I call a 'glaive'", she said quietly, looking him straight in the eyes.  
  
Suddenly, Youko Kurama almost seemed to pale despite his already pale skin and Yusuke glared at her fiercely. They both directed their eyes at her and she met their gazes without fear, levelling her violet eyes with theirs.   
  
"Is there a problem with that?" she asked, keeping her tone soft and neutral. She sensed danger. 'What did I say anyway? I only said it was called a glaive; it isn't as if mine's the only one in existence in Ningenkai. It's an ancient Japanese weapon'.  
  
Yusuke suddenly let out harsh laughter, cutting through the air. Youko Kurama merely looked away, eyes trained onto something behind her.  
  
"Hotaru, a glaive in this part of Makai is considered to be an ancient relic, more of a godlike object then a weapon. If it is used as a weapon, it is said that it will bring mass destruction upon all three worlds. It is said to have the power to destroy worlds, entire galaxies even. It is a very feared legend and a bit of a superstition throughout Makai", Koenma piped up helpfully, who sat between Yusuke and Hotaru and couldn't help but provide a bit of information for Hotaru, who obviously had no idea what her words had caused.  
  
She glanced at him curiously. "Why? It is merely a blade centered upon a staff. It is nothing to be afraid of".  
  
"How long have you worked for Reikai again? Your ferrygirls are very misinformed, Koenma", Yusuke said snidely.  
  
"She's new, Yusuke-san", Koenma replied coldly. He turned back to her. "It isn't just one glaive that is seen as a relic; it is all glaives. Glaives are not considered to be a weapon here. Many see it as a curse, something that they view to be a representation of death".  
  
"I thought it was a scythe that was a representation of death".  
  
"It is different here".  
  
Hotaru tilted her head to the side to glance at Yusuke beside Koenma, ignoring the way he was smirking smugly towards her. "And why didn't Yusuke-san recognize the weapon if it is such a 'curse'?"   
  
"I know glaives; I've seen their proper structure. Your weapon is different. It glints like steel and has a double curved blade on either side".  
  
Hotaru decided never to bring her glaive along with her unless it was for emergencies. She could, after all, always summon it to her if she needed it.  
  
"The only person to have ever wielded a glaive was Sailor Saturn and she is the Goddess of Makai, the living representation of death, Bringer of Silence, and the Messiah of Darkness. The immortal creator and Mother of Reikai and first Queen of Makai. Demons do not worship, but they believe she watches over them", Koenma added, glancing furtively at her.  
  
She smiled sheepishly, feeling not at all flattered but rather filled with dread instead. "I've been meaning to ask you about that. The Goddess everyone refers to – so she is Queen Saturn – from my past?"  
  
He nodded.   
  
The demons of the Sovereign Summit believed in a dead person. Queen Saturn of the Silver Millenium was dead. They thought she was a goddess? The power of death did not give you immortality, but merely a prolonged life. She fought the urge to shiver.  
  
She was sad that the people of the Sovereign Summit believed in a false hope. They did not have a religion as humans did, but they had a supernatural being that they believed to be of a hope. And she didn't exist anymore.   
  
"Ah", she whispered, a small sound of acknowledgement.  
  
"Distraction often leads to a painful death" A loud voice broke through her musing, and she looked up. "At least, if you are caught off-guard by an opponent more powerful then yourself". He grinned widely, and she was unsure if he was threatening her or playing around.  
  
'A Makai Lord, 'playing around'? Highly unlikely'.   
  
She managed to look wary enough, and Yusuke laughed again, amused at her almost childish reactions. This girl was far too easy to read.  
  
"You're right, but perhaps lack of thinking led to the loss of your true self. It was a pity to see and a rather pathetic sight. One I do not wish to see ever again," Youko Kurama said, eyes suddenly glazing over as if deep in a memory only he could see.   
  
Yusuke grinned cruelly. "A demon is not meant to be kind, Kurama. Do you not ever feel the thirst for blood? To see your hands covered with crimson; to hear the bones cracking and the limps ripping? To see eyes wide open in fear and screams high enough to be unheard?" He turned to Hotaru again, who stared at him with slightly widened eyes and who was slowly edging away on her chair. "What is the harm of submitting to demonic instinct once in awhile? It is, as always, a pleasure".  
  
"Keep your 'demonic instinct' within your own fortress!" Koenma said.  
  
Yusuke suddenly turned to him, glaring underneath long bangs. "Have you been under the impression that Reikai has even the least bit of power over Makai?"  
  
The King of Reikai frowned.  
  
"The urge to kill is strong, but the urge to protect is stronger", Youko Kurama said and turned away, ending all conversations directed at him.  
  
Yusuke snorted, folding his arms in front of his chest and slumped down in his seat. "Coward".  
  
Hotaru looked away. 'Strange', she thought, 'they conversed as if they knew each other well'. Then she turned to Youko Kurama and smiled gingerly, although she knew he could not see. 'What he said was most certainly true. That is undeniable. But until I understand what he is and what he has become, I cannot determine the full impact he will have on my life'.  
  
"Superstition leads to many demons' downfall because it has blinded their judgement. It will be best if you did not mention that word again", Koenma said to her quietly, silently warning her of the danger.  
  
Hotaru shook her head. "If we avoid what has to be said and revealed, then in the end there will be nothing but lies".  
  
"True, but if lies will prevent the sorrow or fear of knowing the truth, won't that be the better choice?" Celis asked.  
  
The firefly smiled, violet eyes softening at the young girl's question. "A person will live because of their strength. In order to build their strength into an unbreakable structure, they must face pain. They must face the uncontrollable emotions and survive, and until then, would they be true warriors. Suffering leads to fear, and fear leads to pain, but pain will eventually lead to strong will as long as they are lead down the right path".  
  
Celis looked thoughtful and nodded with acknowledgement to her, before turning back to Botan and continuing their conversation.  
  
Gazing carefully around the table to make sure everyone was preoccupied (with exception to Hiei, who was merely glaring at Palus was something like anger in his red eyes), she leaned towards Koenma. "It wouldn't be wise to speak with them one-on-one, would it?"  
  
"No, I'm afraid not. They're strangely unpredictable".  
  
"I do not fear them, Koenma-san", she reminded him.  
  
He nodded. He knew. "It is not about fearing who they are or what their actions might be. When I said they controlled Makai, they do not truly rule this world. They are only three of the most powerful rulers of Makai, which is why they were dubbed as the 'Lords' of Makai. In reality, it is the seven territorial rulers that cause the most trouble because of their petty arguments. Yes, there are borders to each ruler's territory/kingdom, but it is really a matter of claiming what they think is rightfully theirs as one of the rulers of Makai.  
  
It is the Elders who make all the decisions regarding the rulers and Lords as a whole. They are the ones who determine who is right or wrong, and they are the ones who set the new rules to accommodate those decisions. It is incorrect to presume that the three Lords are the highest standing power".  
  
"Of course. Those with the greatest strength amongst them rule Makai. It is very different from my home. Very different", Hotaru noted absentmindedly.  
  
Koenma nodded. "And everyone here are well aware of that fact. Which is why they are so determined to stay out of their way".  
  
She grinned wryly. "Good. Soon they will learn to stay out of mine".  
  
The lights dimmed. Soft music drifted into the banquet hall and guards once again poured in to remove the plates and silverware off the table. Hotaru watched as everyone began to visibly relax, especially the company of the rulers. They were mostly composed of younger demons, and seemed unable to grasp the true importance of such a meeting. It was just so that they would not attend the more important of the meetings that would be held throughout the month that they would stay within the Sovereign Summit's walls.  
  
Everyone was required to leave their seats unoccupied for the guards to clear the tables away and they did so with efficiency, finishing up just as several other guards began weaving their magic around the room, giving it a very strange but mystifying atmosphere. Not wholesomely bad, but rather fearsome all the same.   
  
Little lights seemed to suddenly glow in existence in the air, reminiscent to fireflies. It was beautiful and yet frightfully familiar at the same time. Hotaru was pleasantly surprised, and bit back tears, for the Sailor Senshi had done the same thing for her, for her numerous birthdays held in Crystal Tokyo. Each senshi was given a little surprise from Her Majesty on their birthdays and Hotaru's had been the lights that had reminded her so much of her first birthday party when she was physically six, when her human father had strung lights all around their backyard and had sat with her while gazing at them for hours without a word.  
  
The lights rose towards the ceiling where they mingled. Then the candles from the chandeliers blew out and soon only the lights illuminated the area.  
  
'There is not much that I am afraid of, but perhaps tonight, I can at least lay my worries to rest', she thought almost happily, tilting her head to glance at her friend, who was twirling around on the spot giggling softly at the lights and the music. Palus was jumping from place to place excitedly, squealing like the child she seemed and pointing at the lights with wild fervour. Celis was beside her sister, trying to calm her down but instead looked more relaxed and less tense then she had been when she had first arrived.   
  
A huge spotlight was suddenly trained upon the top of the staircase once again, and everyone had their attention on the young girl who stood there. Morrayne glanced at them with once sweeping look and smiled slightly in amusement. "There isn't much to say for me, but as it is tradition for me to begin every event within the Sovereign Summit, let the night officially begin".  
  
Everyone clapped politely, before they all began drifting apart from their table arrangements. Some of the younger demons bunched together around the corners of the room, the elder ones slid past each other with cautious expressions.   
  
Hotaru decided to watch what the others would do first, before deciding her own choice of action. Koenma and Botan almost immediately took off, the three Makai Lords followed suite, and all who were left behind were herself, Serenity, Palus, and Celis.   
  
"Hotaru-chan, what do you plan on doing now?" Serenity piped up, giving a sideways glance to her best friend.  
  
She shrugged helplessly. "I feel kind of inadequate in this type of situation. You're the pre-Monarch, so you'd probably be able to adapt to all this much quicker then I can. Dealing with an enemy is more my type of thing".  
  
Her pink haired friend laughed. "True, but together, we were always quite the team. Come on, Hotaru-chan, why don't we walk around together and get to know the rulers that we are soon destined to face?"  
  
"As always, you provide the best solutions", Hotaru responded, a small but lasting smile on her face. "But for the night, what will become of your senshi?"  
  
Serenity shrugged. "Palus seemed to have taken a liking for the young woman named Yukina, I presume, and Celis knows well enough how to take care of herself. After all, they were trained to take care of me, and you know how hard that job is".  
  
She laughed. "I can imagine".  
  
"Ne, Chibi-Usa, would you mind if we wandered around by ourselves for awhile?" Celis suddenly spoke up from beside them, eyes alight with uncertainty.  
  
The person in question smiled warmly and shook her head. "Nah, you go ahead and have fun. Be sure to make it back to our room by midnight or so. If you or Palus-chan have any problems, be sure to get out of there as soon as possible. Watch out for your little sister, okay?"  
  
Celis nodded and with a nod to Hotaru (who nodded back), she turned and swept away as elegantly as one like her could. Hotaru was slightly surprised to find similarities between Celis and Ami-chan, who both were calm at times and wise and intelligent beyond their years. They both possessed the same grace when they moved around, and Hotaru was actually quite pleased to see that.  
  
"Your senshi will grow up to be amazing", Hotaru whispered.  
  
Serenity blinked, then nodded, looking over at her senshi fondly. "Yup, they're special alright".  
  
There was a momentary pause of silence, as if to honour the senshi of the different timelines that had existed, all the senshi that had been killed and manipulated during the episode with Chaos; the young women who would give their lives for their princesses. At the moment, Hotaru felt that she was a part of something so much bigger then she could possibly imagine, and that although she ruled over Death, it really wasn't any different then from ruling over fire or water. She was one of the Sailor Senshi, and she would uphold that title as proudly as she could.  
  
She turned to offer her best friend a playful grin, which Serenity returned. Then she brushed strands of black hair behind her hair and took a step forward, as if she had truly accepted the fact that she was no longer in the world of which Crystal Tokyo and Sailor Saturn belonged in. She was in the Makai, where simply ferrygirl Tomoe Hotaru existed. Sailor Saturn would not return for some time.   
  
"As Morrayne-san said earlier, let the night officially begin". And with linked arms, they walked straight into the crowd.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
TBC  
  
A/N: I figure that the title of this chapter will cause some confusion. Basically, this chapter not only shows how Hotaru will sort of interact with the Makai Lords (though Hiei wasn't part of the 'conversation' ^^;;), but also in the last part where Hotaru decides who she is and what she will become in order to fit in, that is what the title is trying to portray. Hotaru makes a final decision as to what her identity will be, and she has decided to become ferrygirl Tomoe Hotaru. Of course, she will become Sailor Saturn further on in the story, but that won't come up till much later.  
  



	10. Chapter 9: The Past and the Present

  
A/N: *cringes* Yes, it's been a long time. Yes, last time I updated was during the summer. Would you believe me if I said I've been busy because of school? Yup, school indeed…  
Thanks very much for the reviews I've been getting lately. You guys are awesome (as always). I'm sorry if some found my demand for reviews offensive; I admit I have been a bitch lately. Well, no more! I've resolved to be the most pleasant writer to ever grace ff.net. NOW REVIEW, DAMNIT! ^_______^ hehehe…  
Still, you reviewers help me continue this fic. Honestly. Recently I've been planning on stopping this fic and getting someone else to continue it if they wished, but no more! I'll stick to it till I get to the end! Bwahahahahaha!~ So, no worries! Please enjoy this chapter; mostly an intro of all the rulers and two of the Elders, and a history lesson! Yup, we finally get to find out what happened…during a civil war in Makai! Isn't it exciting!?  
(Sorry for the excessive amount of OCs…they're necessary. Don't worry, half of them will die before the story's half way over.)  
  
  
Love through Centuries  
Chapter 9: The Past and the Present  
  
By: ketsuki  
1/12/04  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"The fact remains! Your pathetic cat demons have crossed the line!" Rauldin glared at Namir, eyes flashing dangerously.  
  
The tall woman smirked and with a flick of her tail, turned to leave. "Please do not consider, even for a second, that it is my fault. Perhaps you should blame the weak soldiers you have guarding the border?"  
  
"Excuses! Your disgusting felines will never stand a chance against my army!"  
  
"I cannot deny that my own solders have went past the border on several occasions, but at least my subordinates, Rauldin, do not kill on sight. Or else all of yours would be dead carcasses lying amid the grass and rotting as we speak".  
  
The demon bristled with hatred at Namir's mocking tone. She was known for her sharp tongue and quick mind; she usually could outthink most of the other rulers and because her kingdom of the cat never did favour killing their prisoners, her punishment was always swift, yet brutal. She always had an impeccable appearance as well; with her flaming hair and confident smirks, almost always dressed in expensive silks and sashes.   
  
She sashayed away, before letting her lips curl into a disdainful sneer. Rauldin was one of the most unreasonable and overly violent rulers; boastful and next to no power to back it up. A few of the rulers were like that as well, and all she treated as a joke.   
  
The rulers weren't exactly enemies, persay, but more rivals then anything. They competed over territory; military power; their influence over parts of Makai, and even their ability to keep their temper in check whenever the meeting was held every twenty years. Apparently, Rauldin had just lost. Then again, she sighed in quiet exasperation, he was never one to mind the rules.  
  
The Makai Lords were three of the most powerful demons that resided in the Makai (hence the name). The rulers were seven demons that were second only to them, in terms of power. In Makai, that only thing that mattered was power. If you were weaker, then you were useless.   
  
Four hundred years ago after the Dark War, a government of sorts was established within the Makai. The Elders were of the highest ranking; although not for power, but for their ability to lead and their own individual capabilities. The Makai Lords were the next group to be established; determined by their sheer power and control. The fear that they instilled within the lesser demons was unimaginable. Lastly, since the Lords couldn't control all of Makai (and to avoid unnecessary conflict between all three of them, as their less then friendly relationship was especially well known throughout the demon world) half of it was given to the seven rulers to sort out between themselves.   
  
That is not to say, of course, that the rulers had successfully done so without disagreement. Given the amount of destruction produced in a day; the entire land was in complete disarray.  
  
Sighing disinterestedly, she shifted through the crowd. The young demons were nearly driving her mad; their incessant chattering resounded wherever she went. Edging forward, carefully avoiding a small clustered group of giggling female demons, something caught her attention.  
  
A tall young woman, and a cascade of clear blue; a waterfall of beauty. A pair of dainty pale eyes stared back at her, and delicate lips lifted into a smile. The woman was dressed in a long kimono of many shades of blue, and she was very beautiful, a mystifying beauty and yet a very cold exterior could be sensed by the other demons around her. She drifted amongst the rulers and their company, eyes roaming carelessly over them, until finally she merely stopped and gazed at the redheaded cat demon that stood demurely in front of her, grinning quite wickedly like the feline she was.  
  
"Mizuko of the Ice Maidens. So nice to see you again", Namir purred, flicking strands of scarlet over shoulder.  
  
The ice maiden bowed in a very traditional manner and nodded at her, the expressionless face she wore unaffected. "Namir, the feline ruler of Makai. Of course, you would be here. I should've been expecting you".  
  
She smirked. "I apologize to have surprised you so. Since the land of the ice maidens is so far from my kingdom, we hardly ever get the chance to even get a glimpse of each other. How are you and your dear sisters, Mizuko?"  
  
"They are well". The blue haired woman glared coldly at the cat demon. "But if you please, Namir, the false pleasantries are getting rather irritating. Stop, if you may?"  
  
Namir laughed loudly, tiny sharp fangs quite visible in her mouth. "It is always you that gets right to the point. Rauldin and Iro hide behind the shield of recklessness and unreasonable anger, while Dashiki refuses to display any type of emotion at all. Sarena is as playful as Savil is deadly. And Jaiya; the ever perfect and reasonable one. Quite an assortment of rulers we have here, don't you think?"  
  
"And Namir, queen of felines, always arrogant and willing to use just about anything to get her way. But I shouldn't expect too much from a cat, as devious and downright bitchy as they are known to be", Iro snorted, coming up from behind them. His pitch-black hair was braided and he was dressed in a pressed uniform of white, edged with gold. He had sharp grey eyes and a thin mouth, and glinting jewels worn in various places on his body.   
  
"Iro, you were always an eyesore", Namir tapped her left eye with a dainty finger, and shook her head gingerly, red hair swaying rhythmically. "Yes yes, I'm quite informed of my reputation, if I didn't know better I would've thought you were ignorant of your surroundings. Apparently, I was wrong".  
  
"The self-proclamation of superiority astounds and amuses me. But I shouldn't be so surprised, hm? My fellow rulers never did abide by the rules well", a low alto voice resounded, and a tall woman stepped up, beside her came another. Both were identical, and wore ringlets of whitish blond that spiralled down their back and both wore white slip dresses. The only difference between them was that one had pale hazel eyes and the other had dark violet ones. The latter had spoken.  
  
"Yeah, and all of us just wants to kill each other! But isn't it just exciting? This is going to be so sweet!" the other cried, eyes flashing.  
  
"It is rare to see rulers gathered into one tight knit group during the Sovereign Meetings, is it not?" a woman with tanned skin and pure white hair had spoken.  
  
"Of course not, Mistress Celadorn…We wouldn't dare", Iro excused himself smoothly and glided away, but not without casting a dark look at Namir. She merely waved her fingers in a goodbye and turned away herself, Mizuko at the corner of her eye.  
  
The ice maiden nodded at the Elder that had spoken and remained silent but stayed where she was. The twins looped arms and walked in the opposite direction, refusing to go against an Elder on their own turf. It was unwise to go against a direct (or indirect, for that matter) order of an Elder in a place where they had complete control. Only a fool would assume the Elders was nothing but talk.   
  
Celadorn cast a stern look around before walking away, her heels clicking against the marble floor. She was determined to keep the peace of the meeting intact…as long as she was able to anyway.  
  
Ellquin met her half way across the dance floor and he grinned, bangs hanging over his right eye and the rest spiked up. He was dressed extremely casually, a buttoned down shirt and training pants with knee boots. She smiled uncertainly, but glanced around just in case there was any trouble brewing nearby.  
  
"Hey Cela! You know you really should relax…this is only the beginning. Don't worry, you'll have a whole month to worry", Ellquin commented, eyes brightening with amusement.  
  
Celadorn shook her head. "If for one minute you can remain as serious as you are during a sparring session, perhaps you wouldn't need so much watching over."  
  
He pouted. "That's mean. Are you implying I'm immature?"  
  
She levelled at him a very steady glare. "Yes."  
  
Chuckling, he and Celadorn fell into a rhythmic walk, slowly so that they could talk. Eventually they reached the west wall in silence, and she looked expectantly at him, knowing he had something to say.  
  
His eyes were unexplainably serious, and Ellquin was amongst the five the most able to sense danger and strange presences, perhaps even better then the guards. When he got serious, you learned to listen. His advice was valuable on a battlefield, although he lacked caution and commonsense.  
  
"I can tell you right now, there is something very wrong with one of Koenma's company", he said, eyes averting towards the lone girl that stood a far way off, who gazed at the crowd in front of her with inscrutable eyes.  
  
She concentrated, and her eyes became pure black for a split second, glinting under the dim light. She glared at the girl, and sent a touch of her energy forward, just enough without attracting the guard and everyone in the near vicinity. The girl suddenly swivelled her head around, staring at her directly with violet eyes. They weren't as bright nor as deadly as Savil's, but they pulsed with deep knowledge and power, and Celadorn was astounded to see the girl smile, before nodding in greeting and walking away.  
  
The girl had seen her power and saw the immense strength behind it, and so she had withdrawn instead.  
  
She turned to Ellquin, eyes wide and back to normal with the usual dark brown. "I think I know what you mean."  
  
He had watched the entire exchange with interested eyes, and grinned slightly. "I don't think she's dangerous but we definitely have to watch out for her. I don't know why, but I get the idea that something is going to happen in the near future and she's going to be in the centre of it."  
  
Celadorn smiled in a very motherly manner. "Let's just hope your premonitions don't come true this time…Although they are never as accurate as Morrayne's, they do have their credit."  
  
Ellquin grinned. "Thank you."  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
Some of the female demons (and some males) were staring at him. Youko Kurama shook his head, glistening hair flowing smoothly down his back, and gracefully walked in the opposite direction. He hated being in the centre of attention. As a human, he had never liked being stared at but now, as a demon, it was a hundred times worst. After all, he was one of the three most famous demons in all of Makai, and he did have the power to level one third of said world without lifting a finger.  
  
Goes to show what the benefits of living for more then a millennia did for you.  
  
But then again, he had never liked having excessive power. If he could beat his enemies, then that was enough. The difference perhaps, between him and his fellow Makai Lords, was that he never strived for power. Yusuke and Hiei were entirely too power hungry, and he had never noticed as a human, while fighting alongside them. The darkness of a demon's soul was a truly frightening place to delve into.  
  
"Yo-Youko Kurama-sama…if I may have a word?"  
  
He turned and saw a young cat demon, a young female in fact, with blood red hair tied conservatively back in a braid, and emerald green eyes, glinting with gold. She wore a very simple sleeveless red sweater and a long black skirt, and he found that he liked her simplicity. Her ears twitched with nervousness, and he hid a gentle smile.   
  
"Yes?" So he tried to be as polite as possible, but then again, when was he ever not? He wasn't like Hiei or Yusuke, the former glaring at poor curious demons who dared approach him and the latter, who issued death threats and challenges every time he faced someone he wasn't familiar with.  
  
"I-I was just wondering really…Oh! I mean, how rude of me. I am Avarine, of Ruler Namir's company, alongside Prince Jenaka. I…I was just wondering what you thought about the Dark War. I mean, since you are one of the key players in said history…I don't mean to sound smart, but I've been reading so many documents about the war and I'm just utterly fascinated by it. But there is one part I don't understand, and no one in my land can explain it to me. So I really was just wondering if I can ask you a question about it." She said all this in such a rush that Youko Kurama was only able to catch a few words, and afterwards, she fell silent, eyes wide and hopeful.  
  
Youko Kurama blinked, and then nodded, smiling a little. "It will be my pleasure to answer your inquiries, young Avarine, as isn't the future of Makai resting in young demons such as yourself? And all demons should learn from their past mistakes, however weak that may make them seem. Humans have the ability to change rapidly, and that is perhaps something we should learn."  
  
Her eyes glowed with happiness. She nodded vigorously. "Oh yes, I believe it too! So many demons these days have such prejudices against humans, and since the preying upon humans have been outlawed since Neo Queen Serenity's rule began in Ningenkai, there have been so many demons left disgruntled and believe the humans to be worthless, like insects really. Of course I don't believe it, and I really do think that humans have their worth too, and not just as food, mind you, that's not what I was trying to say. I mean – "  
  
"Slowly, Avarine", Youko Kurama interrupted, with a wince. "Perhaps my appearance deceives you, but I am too old to be spoken to with such enthusiasm."  
  
She blushed scarlet, looking very much like a ripe tomato. "Oh, I do apologize, Youko Kurama-sama. Yes, I will slow down. My mother always says if I don't shut up she'd chop off my tongue. And I won't doubt her that she really wouldn't do so if she was ever inclined to!"  
  
He smiled, enjoying the young demon's company. Her age extended to perhaps a few decades, still quite young in Makai standards, and he wistfully remembered his own human childhood, how she sounded exactly like how human children would sound. Her youth was refreshing.  
  
"If I am to answer your questions, we must find a place more private. I'm afraid that the subject you have chosen to be curious of is not safe to be spoken about to the general public."  
  
"Oh, but of course!" She blushed again, and they walked together, towards one of the balconies. When she saw Youko Kurama drawing the curtains and closing the large window behind them, she blushed even harder, and leaned against the stone ledge, trying to relax. Just because she was with the most legendary demon of her time, who could kill her in an instant without anyone knowing about it behind the glass, she felt that it was worth more to hear the story from him. After all, if he was willing to speak, she was willing to listen, despite dangers.  
  
'Easy for me to say…But I'm terrified. And…Well, he is definitely good looking', she blushed at her train of thought and shook her head hard, ridding herself of such childish thoughts.  
  
"So, your question, Avarine?"  
  
"Oh, right." She furrowed her brow and seemed to be in great thought, before she spoke again. She looked up at him with curious but serious eyes. "How did it all start, Youko Kurama? Why, of all places, did one of the royalty of the cat demons start a civil war upon Makai six thousand years ago?"  
  
"The rumours, have you not heard of the rumours, Avarine?"  
  
"Oh yes, of course I have. I've done so much research on that subject, but there are simply too many theories. Some say because he was born under a full moon, others say he was consumed by darkness at the moment of birth and was born as evil as the Wielder of the Glaive[1], there are simply too many reasons!"  
  
He smiled mysteriously. "And if they all had a semblance of truth within them?"  
  
She looked confused. "But how can they? How can being born during a full moon[2] have anything to do with leading armies of demons against each other and destroying Makai from within?"  
  
"Some things are not as they seem, of course. So much history behind us…perhaps the story should start when one such demon was born. A cat demon, with eyes of silver and a soul as dark as night." He cast her an amused glance. "Normally I do not use such…poetic terms, but it was appropriate. If you had seemed him yourself, you would've described him the same way. He was of a cold and very dark beauty, seemingly the offspring of the Wielder herself."  
  
She perked up. "Herself? You knew of the legendary Wielder?"  
  
He shrugged, and shook his head. "Well, no but many of the old demons assume that the Wielder was the Goddess, so we refer to both of them as female. The Wielder merely represents the dark side of her, and the Goddess is the saviour within her. But shall I get back to the topic at hand?"  
  
Avarine nodded eagerly.  
  
"He became well known throughout Makai because of his antics; he murdered many humans in cold blood, and performed many dark spells that only sorcerers of this time and age can do, and with great difficulty. He had great power, and he enlisted many demons to help him. Even now, no one really knows what his true intent had been. Perhaps it had only been to cause chaos amongst those in Makai. Nevertheless, he attracted the attention of demons all over Makai, and those who wished to become their natural demonic side joined him. I was one of those against him."  
  
Avarine nodded, but stayed silent, knowing that Youko Kurama was becoming enraptured with his own story, his golden eyes adapting a faraway look.   
  
"I was one of the first demons to go against him. I became the leader of a rebellion against him, and spent many long years watching others die around me at his hand. Soon, the entirety of Makai had fallen under war. The demons with no conscience on what side, demons with good intent on the other. It seemed as if it was a never-ending war. We may be demons, and it may be a natural instinct to kill, but it is never our intention to murder at a constant rate. Many demons went insane because of those that died by their hands. Demons were never meant to kill in excessive amounts.  
  
The one you know as Lord Yusuke and Lord Hiei entered the picture at around this time. There is some that I cannot tell you, but in the end the prince of the cat demons was defeated, and the Elders were elected, and they chose a semblance of a government for Makai. And that is where it leads us to now. That occurred over a span of three hundred and sixty five years."  
  
"Wow", she breathed, eyes wide. She had expected an answer, a bland one, but had never expected him to tell her the entire story behind the war, however brief it was. "That's…amazing. History is amazing…To hear it from one who experienced it…It's safe to say now that you have definitely quelled my curiosity, Lord Youko Kurama. Thank you", she said graciously, and smiled.  
  
He nodded. "Of course, you're welcome. If you have any other questions, you may come to me. I did enjoy your company, young Avarine, however fast paced it was."  
  
She glowed with pleasure, a big grin breaking across her face. A Lord of Makai had said that HE enjoyed HER company! Wait'll the other cat demons back home heard about this!  
  
"OH, and I, you! Thank you very much for your time, and I will seek your company again if I have any other questions, thank you for offering! Now I suppose I must return to Ruler Namir's side, it worries her when one or the other of her company disappears for a long time and I doubt Prince Jenaka will return anytime soon, he's much too playful!"  
  
With that, she bowed respectively and scurried out the window/doors, and he was left standing there, too amused to move quite yet. But then he sighed and looked upon the inky black sky. 'The night is young, and yet I feel so ancient. If Avarine had been there, during the war, I doubt she would be very curious of it. It would give even demons nightmares, if demons were capable of having nightmares at all.'  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
[1] = Wielder of the Glaive has already been mentioned in the last chapter. There is a Goddess, which is obviously Queen Saturn, Hotaru's past mother (during the Silver Millennium). Since the glaive is the symbol of death and destruction in Makai, the wielder is part of their 'religion' as well. In a way, the Wielder is the evil one, kind of similar to the Devil in Catholicism, and the Goddess is, obviously, like God. But the Wielder and the Goddess is rumoured to be the same person. When one is referred to as the 'offspring' of the Wielder, that either means they're really evil, or that they're extremely powerful that they have the force to destroy the world. So far, only the prince cat demon that began the Dark War was referred to as such.  
  
[2] = the cat demon prince was a) born during a full moon, b) consumed by darkness at the moment of birth. That should tell you something.  
  



	11. Chapter 10: The Commencement

A/N: Because I replaced the author's note with chapter 9, it never actually said I updated, so I apologize (which is why I tried to get this chapter out as quick as possible). Anyway, in the chapter…FINALLY something happens! And the banquet is almost over…*sighs in relief* Thank the gods…I'm not very sure of Chibi-Usa's older personality, since well…I've always considered her to be a bit of a brat and the anime only show her as a seven year old anyway. I think that as a fourteen-year-old Heir of the throne, she's going to try a little too hard to maintain the front of a dispassionate ruler yet going a little too far with her 'act' (well, far enough to offend a few of the rulers of Makai with her cold attitude). As for her inner self, she's going to be slightly unconfident in terms of herself as a person and as a ruler and part of this story is also going to explain how she gets over it. So that's pretty much how Neo Princess Serenity is going to appear in this story. Sorry if anyone else considers this OOC for her. If you do, please tell me ^__^ Comments much appreciated!  
  
Implications of shoujo ai are going to be quite obvious in the chapter (I think I mentioned that there would be same-sex couples in this story awhile ago). I'm trying to show that demons, though they are not necessarily hedonistic in any way, they do not care much for gender in terms of love or lust (they concentrate too much on power and just trying to survive). So I hope nobody gets offended because of that.  
  
  
  
Love Through Centuries  
Chapter 10: The Commencement   
  
Ketsuki  
1/24/04  
  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
  
"It's unbelievable", Botan said with wide-eyed awe. "It's been centuries…I never thought she would be able to regain a sense of herself after so long".  
  
Koenma sighed, placing a hand on the balcony ledge. Botan was perched upon it, both hands beside herself for balance and her legs swinging back and forth. She could see clearly that her 'boss' was under a lot of pressure, being the king of Reikai and yet not receiving the respect he deserved from everyone within the Sovereign Summit. He was being treated as if he was an outsider; a being that had not been given permission to speak with those that did have the power to speak.  
  
But then again, now wasn't the time to dwell on such thoughts. Both of them were concerned about the ice maiden named Yukina, the one who had spoken after a millennia of silence.  
  
They were standing on one of the many balconies that the large arch-like windows in the banquet hall opened to. The windows were closed behind them and the curtains down; it provided a sense of privacy for them as they spoke.  
  
"We always thought it was a psychological impediment [for her lack of speaking] due to the shock of…Well, what happened, but if that was so, how did the presence of a complete stranger reawaken her ability to speak; or even to think?" Koenma frowned.  
  
Botan shrugged, but her eyes shone with a great concern, and a very thinly veiled pain that had been born many years ago. She sniffed lightly; remnants from her earlier crying. When Koenma glanced over at her, she smiled tightly and looked down onto her lap. "Yukina always did have a very fragile heart".  
  
"But we never knew how frail her mental comfort in her immediate surroundings was. Once her anchor, so to speak, broke, she had no way of regaining all that she had lost even before she met him", Koenma finished, looking incredibly sad.   
  
The blue haired young woman shut her eyes tightly to prevent tears from falling. Her bangs hid her closed eyes as she bent her head to keep her superior from noticing her emotional state. "Why did it have to end like it had?" She whispered brokenheartedly, choking in a sob.  
  
Koenma glanced towards the sky, a starless sky; a sea of black and darkness. There were no stars in the Makai, he reminded himself. "There are no such answers for such questions in this universe. Things happen because they do, not because they were meant to. It was inevitable that eventually he would die. She was a demon and he was a human. No one could foresee that she would react as she had".  
  
"I feel like I've failed them!" Botan said, head turning to stare at him with wild magenta eyes. "I feel like I've failed them all! They were my friends and I could do nothing but watch as they…as they all…" Her whole body slumped back into her position, her expression defeated.  
  
He could feel a headache coming, but as it was his duty, he laid a hand on her shoulder. "You could do nothing", he said softly, eyes pained. "As much as we both hated to admit it, we could do nothing to change the course of their future".  
  
"I know…how many times have we had this conversation, Koenma?" Botan said tiredly, refusing to look at him. She opted to refer to him without the respectful suffix, because now was a moment between friends, not between work partners. "Too many to count".  
  
"And as always, how many times have I told you to stop blaming yourself?"  
  
"But…that's just it, Koenma!" Botan suddenly jumped off the ledge and turned to him; looking as hopeful as one like her could look. "Yukina talked today! She spoke her name; that means she still remembers and she still knows who she is! There may be a chance she can recover and become who she was so long ago!"  
  
But Koenma only shook his head and avoided her expectant gaze. "Even if…it is possible, Yukina will never be the same again. Botan, I don't want you to get your hopes up over something like this. The chance of recovery for someone like Yukina is very slim, and if by chance she is revived and becomes her old self again, she might not be the same Yukina that you and I remember".  
  
"I know", Botan whispered. She shut her eyes. "Don't you think that I'm always being reminded of that fact? 'Yukina will never be the same again; she'll never be the sweet and kind-hearted girl that we all knew'. After she was taken under our custody, those words ran over and over again in my mind. It doesn't mean I've accepted that fact, but it's something I cannot change. I only have my hope left within me. If I am denied that as well, I will lose everything".  
  
She looked up, straight into Koenma's silent stare. "I don't want you to encourage me in my hopes, but to accept my theories and beliefs. That's all I ask, really".  
  
Koenma smiled, sad that amongst the load she had weighing down her shoulders, he had suddenly become one of them. And she knew it as well. "That I can accomplish, and I will do so to the best of my ability".  
  
Botan bit her lip and nodded, a determination shining brightly in her eyes. "Thank you".  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
Morrayne watched them as they swirled around her. She watched them as the younger ones stared at her with curiosity and the older ones eyed her with caution. She was silent as the two elders began to drift towards all ends of the room, carefully keeping watch for the demons who never followed the rules. She herself was stationed at the back, directly in front of the stairs/stage and the large doors.  
  
Another elder, Irale, was with her. He was a close companion; a friend, but more business related then not.   
  
"Yusuke seemed very excitable today, didn't he?" she commented.   
  
"Yes, he was", Irale responded. "Unfortunately, he seemed determined to follow through with what he said". His voice was deep, it fit perfectly with his physical appearance, but then again, with someone like Irale, no one could be sure what his true appearance was. This time, he had appeared with long blonde hair, artistically tied back, with a simple shirt and black pants. Even with the rather humane outfit, he had a very aristocratic air around him.   
  
"I have absolute confidence in the guards and Kalian. I'm sure we needn't worry", Morrayne glanced up to smile reassuringly at him, but he didn't meet her gaze, instead opted to glance around the room.   
  
"Koenma and one of his company is not here", he noted dutifully.  
  
Morrayne shrugged. "He has permission to step out if he ever so wished to. And besides, I'm sure Botan-san will keep him in line. Especially after what happened to Yukina".  
  
"The ice maiden?"  
  
"Yes, Hiei's very lonesome company. Sometimes, I must wonder as to how they could ever be related", she said, smiling good-naturedly as she gazed at where Hiei stood stiffly beside Yukina, glaring at one of Lady Serenity's company, who stared frightfully back at him. She took careful note of that, but dismissed it as anything overly important.  
  
"You're probably not the only one".  
  
"Hello Sellem, back so soon?"   
  
The one in question smiled back at her, pale green eyes alight with pleasantry. "You know me; I can never stay in one place for long. But Kalian told me to tell you the portals in which the messengers disappeared in seemed to have been rerouted. No one can get through without disrupting the main system".  
  
Morrayne frowned. "That's horrible. We must get them cleared as soon as possible".  
  
"I know, but the guards are busy with their duty and I as an Elder, therefore Kalian can't possible reroute more then sixty portals, as powerful as she is", Sellem reported, shaking her head mournfully. Her long snowy white hair drifted over her shoulder and she hastily swept loose strands behind her ear.   
  
"Well then, what do you propose we do?" Irale spoke up from behind them.  
  
"This has been the worse traffic we've ever had in years. Normally, portals only lead to one designated place and are the only ways of travel between the three worlds and within Makai; but when in rare times, portals branch off to other places because of bugs in the original programming, it takes months to rewrite the portal's code work", Sellem explained.  
  
"But it is still possible to fix?"   
  
"Um…" Sellem had the nerve to look extremely sheepish. "It will take a long long time, because apparently, the portals have all shut down instead. They're completely inaccessible".  
  
Morrayne caught on quickly. "But not only will the messengers be trapped in wherever they have been sent, but it seems that this is no ordinary bug".  
  
The taller woman nodded. "If it was just a minor problem in the programming, it may take a while but it is definitely fixable. But now that the portals have shut down itself, that means someone's actually behind this and controlling all those portals and where it is expected to go".  
  
"And how to prevent us from meddling in their plans by shutting all of them down".  
  
"Only Kalian and Sellem are capable of tampering with the system", Irale reminded them, always the logical voice between all five of the elders.  
  
"The two of us are definitely not capable of reconstructing the entire program for those sixty portals before this month is over. But if we cannot clear them by then, the guests of the Sovereign Summit cannot leave. We must clear enough of the system so that the majority can leave. And I'm afraid that before our mysterious nemesis decides to shut down even more of the portals, we must cancel the meeting for this year", Sellem suggested.  
  
"An impossibility", Morrayne shook her head, and both elders turned to her. "An agreement was made centuries ago that every five years, we hold the meeting of the Sovereign Summit to preserve the peace of the Makai. If the agreement is not held, then something much worse then having three Lords and seven rulers of unpredictable violent tendencies together in the same place will happen. Much more horrible then that".  
  
"A mysterious entity suddenly having access to all the portals and even to the main system – and all of you are wondering how these guests are going to leave?"   
  
They turned. Kalian stood there, blue eyes flashing with anger and dark brown hair flew in ever directions as the air around her crackled with energy. All three elders blinked as the woman glared at them, trembling with anxiousness and worry. "This is much worse then all of you think! This demon is capable of travelling wherever it wishes to go – for example, if it suddenly decides to attack Reikai through our portals, we'll be blamed for it!"  
  
"Ah…" Sellem glanced sheepishly at Morrayne, who was staring wide-eyed at Kalian's outburst. "That was something I forgot to mention".  
  
Morrayne sighed. "We will deal with each problem separately. Irale, please inform Celadorn and Ellquin of the problem and arrange for them to meet me after the banquet in my quarters". She turned to Sellem and Kalian. "The two of you will take part in the meeting tonight".  
  
Kalian looked almost defeated but nodded, a determined expression setting onto her face. Sellem slung a casual arm around her shoulder, and leaned down to whisper in her ear. Kalian gave her a sweet smile of thanks and nodded again.  
  
"Should we inform the guests of this?" Irale asked.  
  
"No", the ancient elder shook her head. "That will only cause unnecessary commotion".  
  
He nodded and stepped backwards, seeming as if to melt into the shadows. Morrayne glanced over where he used to be and smiled satisfyingly. At the very least, she could still depend on him. Then she turned to the two women standing beside her.  
  
"Well, the night is still young. You two are welcomed to enjoy yourselves; you needn't worry about this until tomorrow".  
  
With that said, Morrayne vanished in a flurry of sparkles, which disappeared as they touched the floor. The remaining elder and the head of the guards glanced at each other and sighed. As old as Morrayne was, she would never change.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
He mingled with the rulers' company, as he had been told to do. His mother was here strictly on business, and she had made it clear enough that he was not to intrude upon her plans. He could've said the same to her.   
  
He wandered around the area, drifting past others who had actually started dancing. His height and small stature made it difficult for him to move around, so he resorted to ducking and weaving through the crowd. He grinned playfully, treating this as if it was all a huge playground; a place where he could play and no one would notice.  
  
Of course, a being such as his and with a history such as his, that was next to impossible.  
  
He could feel the eyes of the guards on his back at every turn. Giggling silent, he dodged a particularly clumsy couple that had been trying to dance and ducked under an arm. Dirty looks were thrown at him but he cheerfully ignored them and went about his way.  
  
It certainly wasn't his fault that they couldn't dance and yet had attempted to, resulting in merely making a complete fool of themselves. Smirking, he continue his leisurely walk around the dance floor.  
  
Suddenly, he looked around, with eyes narrowed. His entire demeanor changed, his stance rigid as he glanced around inconspicuously. He only relaxed when he spotted his fellow Company rushing towards him, a look of wild excitement on her face.  
  
She burst through a large crowd of demons and managed to separate a couple whom were slow dancing, both sending her dirty looks. She paid them no mind and didn't stop her walk until she was almost past Jen, before he stopped her with a hand on her arm and a stern look in her direction.  
  
Immediately she turned to glare at him, pupils becoming slit and golden brown eyes glowing meeting his stormy grey ones, before she noticed who he was and dropped her eyes, mumbling apologies.  
  
Giving her a stern smile, he let her go. "My mother isn't in the mood to play, Ava. She has granted us permission to mingle and enjoy ourselves, but to barrel across the dance floor and draw attention to us certainly isn't what she had in mind." 'How ironic that Botan reminded me of the same thing just a few hours ago.'  
  
"Ah, I apologize, Prince Jenaka. I was…too excited to mind my manners", she said shamefully, a shy blush spreading across her cheeks.  
  
Granting her a curious look, he inquired to know why.  
  
Instantly, a guarded expression crossed over her face and she looked away, staring everywhere but at his face. Gingerly, he noted this but mentally shrugged. Avarine had always been shy and often when someone regarded her with a bit of suspicion or asked to know something of her, she'd turn rather emotionless and walk away. She was a strange demon, for she hated to be distrusted yet disliked to reveal anything about herself. Only in the throes of knowledge, or in the action of gaining it, did she ever act out of character.  
  
"Sometimes…ah never mind, Prince Jenaka, it isn't anything you should concern yourself over", she said and smiled, albeit a tad uneasily.   
  
He nodded, and looked away, and yet, in a deep dark part of his mind, he knew. Tonight was the night it was to begin. When everything was to be set in motion once again, starting with this young cat demon, for what she was to reveal in the near future was the push needed to set everything into motion. Resisting the urge to grin at the delicious prospect of darkness once again reigning as the one power of Makai, he glanced at Avarine, who blinked unknowingly at him.   
  
But that time was not yet to come. 'Soon', he told himself softly, 'soon…all things will come to a halt and my time will begin once again'.  
  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
  
Smiling politely at the demon with the bright yellow eyes and green hair, with the body of a hulking giant, she declined his offer to dance and moved on, carefully avoiding any other unpleasant…requests. She was here on a mission, not to have fun. 'Though I can't consider dancing with some of these demons much fun', she thought sarcastically, and sighed.   
  
Neo Princess Serenity moved with the air of regality, as she should've. The absence of two tails of pink dangling by her sides was noticeable, but she supposed it was a relief. Now no one could claim that she was trying to imitate her mother for any apparent reason, nor was she trying to gain respect from her (soon to be) fellow rulers/monarchs of worlds by expecting them to think she claimed her mother's right of power to herself. Again, by looking like her.  
  
She was here on a mission. Her past mother's absence to this meeting had been expected of course, after all, she had to be encased in a crystal in order for her own past self to receive the training she desperately needed by going into the much farther past. Chibi-Usa had been a brat when she was seven, even now, as Neo Princess, she could admit it. Her current mother, who looked to be the age of twenty-five but was really much older, had told her that this was another form of training, but this time, not as a Sailor Senshi, but as a future monarch.   
  
And what better way to train as a future monarch by being amongst the current monarchs of this time and learning how to survive within the lion's very den?  
  
She heard, before she saw, the approach of two sets of footsteps, and she knew they were heading for her. Before she could react, a strong push came from behind and she managed to whirl around before she fell flat on her face; now she fell slapping the ground as she hit the floor (as drilled into her by Haruka many many times; having been told that was 'the proper way to fall') and she stayed down, looking up with wide eyes at two identical faces, one with a look of disdain and the other with a look of pure mischief.   
  
Expecting no hand to be offered, she pulled herself up to her feet and brushed herself off, face entirely emotionless, waiting for the other two to speak. She had been informed of them (by Puu and her mother, in fact), Sarena and Savil, twin rulers of the land of Fuuriin. Instantly, she reviewed what she knew of that place. The dominant species of demons were twinlings, demons born as twins both sharing the same power. They were famous for their destructive forces because of their combined power, but the disadvantage of that, if one twin died; the other was soon to follow. The bond between twinlings went beyond mere siblings; to put it bluntly they were also quite famous for their incestuous relationships, although many were unsure of whether they were mere rumours or not. The demons of Fuuriin kept to themselves quite a bit due to the fact that they were probably deeply bonded to their twin to worry about what the outside world was up to.  
  
Of course, the twin rulers were quite different. They were far more active in the 'outside' world and tended to flaunt their power, and they weren't at all private. In fact, their public displays of affection was what actually led to the rumours to begin with.  
  
"I apologize, Princess of Ningenkai, we were utterly unaware of the fact that you were standing in front of us", the one with the violet eyes so alike her best friend said with a monotonous voice.  
  
The one with the hazel eyes laughed. "Aw look Sav, she knows how to fall. Then she must not be utterly defenceless hm?"  
  
Serenity smiled coldly, the carefully controlled expression coming with years of experience, and was not so easily cracked. Still, her insides shivered with fear and she had to breathe deeply to regain her sense of calm. They were unlike Youko Kurama, who she had been told did not kill on sight, they were perfectly uncaring and didn't cared who they killed. And her mother had told her repeatedly not to let her power as the ruling monarch of Ningenkai to get to her head, since no demon particularly cared about any other ruling power other then their own. She had to treat demons with extreme care, and regard herself as an outsider with no amount of control over them.  
  
"The training I received from our weaponsmistress certainly cannot amount to anything the both of you are capable of, rulers of Fuuriin", she replied, and made an effort to look nonchalant, brushing misplaced strands of hair behind her ear and relaxing noticeably. That was both a warning and a precaution; to let the two know she wasn't scared, and nor was she incapable of protecting herself. At least, until help arrived, if they did decide to attack. 'But the guards certainly wouldn't allow it', she reassured herself, but realized that they did not protect against physical assault, merely the use of any type of energy. 'Damn.'  
  
"You don't have to worry, darling, we won't attack you", Sarena claimed. "We just wanted to see who you are. We're so used to seeing your mother here; we wanted to see if you were just as cool!"  
  
Serenity blinked.  
  
"Don't interfere", the motionless Savil said, voice lowering. "If you don't wish to die, you'd stay out of all our ways. Your mother was one we all respected, but you however…I cannot vouch for your safety any more then Koenma can. To us, rulers of Reikai and Ningenkai are outsiders, and you can never be anything more."  
  
The pink haired girl, for she was merely a girl of fourteen, shivered at the woman's sinister tone, and struggled to maintain her cold front. "I assure you…Ruler Savil, that I have no intention of being in your way, anymore then you have any intention of accepting an 'outsider' to be a voice of reason in this place."  
  
Sarena grinned. "That's what we wanted to hear! Because you know…we wouldn't want to pick up your remains in some dark hallway somewhere in the second floor", she giggled as if it was the most hysterical thing she had ever heard.  
  
Gritting her teeth, Serenity offered them a tight forced smile and prepared to take her leave. "Thank you for the warning, very much appreciated coming from those who apparently do not care for my well being. I shall take it into account", she replied in a voice that was cold enough to freeze hell over.  
  
Faster then the eye could see, Savil's hand shot out and grasped Serenity's chin in a tight grip, before pulling her forward and tilting her head up to meet Savil's own face, whose eyes (Serenity was once again reminded of Hotaru's, though even the Messiah of Death's eyes weren't as bright nor as deadly, though infinitely friendlier and wiser) had narrowed into cat like slits and her lips turned dangerously upwards. "Such imprudence from a youngster like you, Neo Queen Serenity's daughter of a mere fourteen years. Know your place, my dear one, a human cannot possibly understand the mentality of ones like I, but you, so attractive yet so naïve…" she purred, trailing a perfectly manicured nail down Serenity's pale cheek. "will seem to be easy prey for many."  
  
Sarena leaned in and placed her lips by the young princess' ear, who shivered, and not necessarily out of fear. "After all, such a lovely young flower that you are…"  
  
Eyes wide, she tore herself away from their grip just as Savil let her go without a struggle and stumbled back a few paces, biting her lip harshly and breathing slightly out of sync, face pale yet slightly flushed at the same time. Sarena stepped back with a wink and a little wave, before looping arms with her sister and gliding away. Savil cast her one dark, almost lustful look, before following.  
  
Shaking, Serenity turned around abruptly and walked in one direction, trying to calm her beating heart. "What in the world was that?" she hissed under her breath, and earned her strange looks from a large group of younger demons, and she avoided their glances. Making it to the west end of the room, she leaned against it; arm propped up.  
  
'That was…beyond strange. What did they mean?' Desperate, she glanced around her as if searching for an answer, but not receiving one. Finally, she spun around and leaned against the wall on her back, staring towards the ceiling.  
  
She stayed like this for the remainder of the night, only leaving the safety of the shadows when approached by several demons of averaged power, whom were wondering as to her mother's absence.  
  
As she spoke to them and tried to convince them that her mother was not missing because of Ningenkai's own affairs (for they might have considered Ningenkai to be going through a weak phase and be ripe for the taking) nor was she to take over her mother's place in the Sovereign Summit permanently, she couldn't help but continue to be reminded of the event that had just taken place.  
  
And for some reason, she couldn't stop shaking.  
  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
  
A/N: Was that part a bit too much? Did Serenity react in the way you expected her to? Do you like the twins, or hate them? Since I actually introduced which land they're from and what kind of demons they are, expect them to stick around a lot longer then I planned for them to…Well, at least one of then anyway *hinthint*  
  
  
  



	12. Apologies

Yup. I have absolutely no excuse for not updating for such a long time. Lazy, perhaps. Or losing interest. Chapter eleven was in the works but my computer decided to commit suicide so I lost the stuff I had written up. So while my comp decides to stop being a bitch, or whenever my cousin can actually come over to reformat this piece of trash, I will be attempting to rewrite it.

I've been completely obsessed with RP-ing lately (roleplaying through livejournals) so that probably contributed to my non-writing-ness. Therefore I'm not entirely sure when chapter 11 will be out.

I hope I'm not losing fans over this hides but it would be unreasonable for me to ask you all to wait. Therefore if you feel like emailing me to flame, bug, or kick, please do. I love receiving emails. Even hostile ones (although no, of course I'm not a masochist insert reasonably sane smile)

--Ketsuki


End file.
